Dipper and the Forces of Demonhood
by DireWolfEmily
Summary: When William Cipher, a Demonic Prince receives his abilities he soon proves to be too much for his Kingdom to handle. His chaotic antics force his parents to send him away to live with an old ally on Earth. Upon his arrival he meets twins Mabel & Dipper Pines. But can these seemingly normal kids and their family teach him control? And what secrets will they discover along the way?
1. Chapter 1

_**Dipper and the Forces of Demonhood**_

**_Story requested by: _**_Mademoiselle-Star2018_

**Summary-** When William Cipher, a Demonic Prince receives his abilities he soon proves to be too much for his Kingdom to handle. His chaotic antics force his parents to send him away to live with an old ally on Earth. Upon his arrival he meets twins Mabel & Dipper Pines. But can these seemingly normal kids and their family teach him control? And what secrets will they discover along the way?

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

**Author's Notes:** So as previously stated this Story Arc was requested by Mademoiselle-Star! And it's exactly as it sounds. We've taken the characters of Gravity Falls and thrown them into a Star Vs the Forces of Evil plot. Does that mean the same things will happen that we saw with Star and Marco?

Uh no what's the fun in that?

In this series we plan to explore a lot of plot lines that were hinted at in Star Vs the Forces of Evil but were never addressed. Like the evil Marco story line, Toffee's true plans to destroy magic. As well as some bombshells that were only revealed in the Book of spells which was released earlier this year.

So buckle up my faithful readers as I take you on yet another journey into the world of Gravity Falls with our beloved characters where I will show you that nothing is what is seems. No, once this story is complete you will never look at these characters the same way ever again.

* * *

**(In a Dark Dimension)**

A dark mid-evil looking castle loomed in the distance.

Thunder rolled while lightning flashed across the blood-stained sky as a young demon prince with light tan skin and yellow triangle marks on his cheeks rode across a monstrous landscape on his trusty demonic steed. The beast, a demon hound, with large fangs and midnight black fur was no mere pup. In fact, it was ten times bigger than the size of its rider. Not that the golden hair boy seemed to notice or care.

"Far, far away in a terrifying dimension called the Nightmare Realm" The teen narrated as he dodged reaching arms and green hands with long sharp claws. The land around him was literally alive and hoping to score an easy snack. The prince, however, seems unphased by all this, in fact the nearing danger seems to only add to his already growing excitement. "Lived a prince named William Cipher but my friends call me Bill."

"Uh boss are you monologuing again?" a teen to his right asked. He was also riding a beast, this one a large two headed dragon. The boy had pointed ears, and red fiery hair that was styled in a crew cut. His name was Hectogon, but Bill was never one for names. No, in fact he often gave everyone a new and "better name" that he would continue to call them by no matter how much they disputed against it. Conquencidentally, people he barely cared about don't get new names which often made them cry. A fact that Bill find rather enjoyable to say the least.

"You're ruining my intro Hector!" Bill warned. "When I'm a legend this is going to be the beginning of my story." The prince explained.

"And to think in just 10 short minutes you'll be leaving us in the dust." Another teen with a large Keyhole in his chest said. He was also riding a demon hound, but not with much grace as the prince.

Bill displayed a wicked smile, now he was never one to brag about his inheritance, but he knew his friend Keyhole, was right. Most Demons were lucky if they could perform even the lowest level of magic. Bill, however, didn't need luck. No, he had something better.

"I'm so jealous." Teeth, a demon teen with rather large chompers admitted.

"Not me!" a large baby looking creature named Paci-Fire insisted. He was so big, he didn't need a beast to ride on to keep up, no he was the beast! "Just think of all the trouble we can cause when the Boss levels up."

"Exactly!" Bill said "Once I get my powers this dump won't know what hit it." The prince boasted. He couldn't help but imagine what his abilities might be. And it was really anyone's guess, anything from shadow manipulation, to bending the natural elements. Of course, such knowledge had the kingdom shaking in fearful anticipation.

Why?

Well, Bill and his Henchmaniacs (As his friends were called) had a bad habit of causing mayhem, and destruction wherever they went. " Now Some demons have called me reckless and irresponsible even for a demon!" Bill said, continuing his narration of this momentous occasion. "Just because I fight wild beasts, host chaotic parties, and go on incredibly dangerous adventures that often gets someone killed!"

Poor 8-ball..." Amorphous Shape, a female teen with rainbow hair said sadly as she rode up beside him. "May he rest in pieces." She added as she increased the speed of her dragon cycle, a dragon that strangely had wheels.

Bill smiled. "But hey I like to have fun! And I'm about to a whole lot more because today is my 14th birthday and as a royal-born demon at the stroke of midnight my powers will finally be unleashed! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" He laughed maniacally. His Henchmaniacs soon joined in as they rode closer still to the dark castle hanging over them.

Within that castle, looking rather nervous a rather tall man with fair skin had short quaff blue hair and blue triangles on his cheeks. He taps his foot impatiently. His golden eyes reflecting his mood perfectly. "Of all the days he could be late." He whispered to the female beside him.

"Hannibal, he's not late yet." The woman, his wife, Queen Luisa insisted. She had long curly blonde hair, hazel eyes, tan skin with freckles and Pink full lips. She gestured to the clock, which showed two minutes till twelve.

"Well he's cutting it rather close." Hannibal whispered back, before taking in her beautiful ball-gown that's sparkly red with gold linings. She also wear a black crown with a pearl necklace and matching earrings. "You look lovely dear." He complemented.

Luisa smiled, she loved being complemented. "You too dear." She assured him.

Hannibal looked down at his own attire He wear a white jacket with a blue undershirt, gold shoulder pads, black pants and dress shoes. "Do I?" he asked. "because I feel like a nervous wreck." He admitted.

Luisa gave him a sympathetic look, their son, William always saw his father as strict, and uptight. She however, understood that Hannibal while he was firm when it came to politics and their son, just wanted what was best for all of them. Now a days demons were more civil and did very little to cause trouble in the multiverse. And even though Hannibal enjoyed going full demon once and a while; William and his friends had a bad habit of taking their fun a bit too far.

Luisa would often encourage him that it was a phase, one she went through herself. One she often reminded him that he went through too. Though of course, Hannibal would deny this. Not that any logic could possible still his nerves.

The king couldn't help but worry, and he wasn't the only one.

The entire kingdom had gathered to witness this moment as it was tradition, and well some looked like they were about to die from the sheer fear of it all. The crowd was full of a mixture of demons, monsters and witches as well as other creatures. Yes, the Demon Realm was full of many species, but none as powerful as the Cipher family. As the strongest pure-blooded demons they held power within their blood line that the rest of the Nightmare Realm couldn't compare to.

Now, beside the king and queen, who stood in front of their thrones before them all was a pink floating salamander looking creature with gills that stuck out from his face like a lion's mane. Now, this creature's name was Axolotl, and he had served the royal family for years as a guide to the heir. His job was to teach them to unlock their true potential. This task was easily accomplish thanks to his gift for identifying what kind of abilities the heir received; sometimes seconds after the abilities emerge.

_'Easy...'_ Axolotl smiled at the thought, there was nothing easy about training demons the art of control. Mostly because control went against every natural instinct demons possessed. Still, they all learned eventually, _'Well most of them...'_ He added recalling a certain heir that he wouldn't dare mention; even in the safety of his own mind.

Finally, a distant rumbling can be heard and moments later Bill and his gang came crashing through the wall above his parents.

"William!" Hannibal hissed.

"You would think with how many times I've done that they'd put a window there." Bill said dusting off his button-up yellow sweater vest before straightening his black bow tie.

"Well at least your presentable." His mother added quickly as she tussled his hair a bit. She always had a bad habit of babying the boy, and as much as Bill loved his mother even he thought she could be smothering at times.

"Mom." He insisted as the seconds creeped closer to the time at hand.

"Sorry love." Luisa stepped back, "But you want to look good for this moment."

Bill turned to the clock above the thrones in intense anticipation. The seconds counted down…closer, and closer… and then…

Ding….Ding…Ding

The clock truck twelve and…nothing happens.

"Hey what gives?" Bill snapped.

King Hannibal and the crowd gave an audible sigh of relief.

"You must be a late bloomer." His mother said, trying to calm him down. "You know your uncle Tad was late." She reminded him. "Nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about?" Bill screamed. "That guy's a total loser!" He screamed, his eyes growing dark as the midnight sky. "What's the point in being a prince of darkness if you can't cause a little chaos?" He asked. Not realizing that as his anger and frustration grew the room began to bend and distort around him as blue flames engulfed him.

The loyal subjects began to shake as several items in the room turn into monsters of nightmarish proportions with pointy fangs and claws.

"Dream demon." Axolotl whispers darkly.

"Oh no." Hannibal says with a look of shear terror on his face.

Bill however looks confused. "What?" He asked looking down at his hands and noticed the flames for the first time.

"Uh boss." Teeth said.

Bill looked around to see the furniture monsters as they chased the screaming peasants. And it suddenly dawns on him. "Am I doing this?" He asks.

"Yes, my prince." Axolotl says. He seems to be the only one capable of speech.

"Dream demon you say?" He asked looking down again at his still flaming blue hands. "As in the power of manipulating dreams and reality?"

"Precisely." Axolotl answered.

A wicked smile spread across the teen's face. "Boys we're back in business." He said darkly.

"Uh sweetie." Luisa spoke up shakenly. "Perhaps it's time to tone it down a bit." She insisted. "you can tone it down right?" She asked after a pause.

"Relax mother I've got this." Bill said a bit too cocky and waved his hand.

The chaos continued.

"William?" Hannibal warned.

Bill tried again and this time his efforts made things worse, causing gravity to cease around them.

"William!" His father yelled.

"Don't worry I'll get the hang of it." Bill assured them his parents. "Eventually..."

* * *

**(Several Attempts Later…)**

Innocent peasants are running through the streets from Bill's creations, as the palace burns. It's obvious that Bill's powers are out of control and are vastly dangerous despite his parents doing their best to help.

"Dear I think we only have one other option left." Luisa said deflecting one of Bill's monsters with an icy blast.

"I was really hoping he'd inherit your gifts." Hannibal admitted.

"oh Hannibal." Luisa laughed. "That was wishful thinking." She stated the obvious. "Still we could-."

"Send him there?" Hannibal scoffed as he used his abilities to manipulate several shadows of the monstrous beasts, rendering them motion less. "Those humans won't stand a chance."

"I think Stanford has the technology to bring Bill's power levels down until he can handle them better." Luisa urged.

"No, I refuse to send my son to that dirtball of a planet!-" He starts only to be interrupted as he gets zapped by Bill makies him fall backwards and crash into the wall behind him. "Dear call Stanford before I change my mind."

Luisa pulls out a device and dials a number. There's a pause before she says. "Ford Darling how long has it been?"

Meanwhile, just out of sight a dark pair of eyes squint in obvious glee. The Prince was out of control, and the King and queen where perfectly distracted.

"I must tell Lord Tad." The owner of the eyes said darkly. "Our time is almost at hand." He added before slipping into the darkness once more.

* * *

**_-To Be Continued_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

**Author's Notes: **Another Chapter? Yes, and it's about time! I know this one is especially slower than most when it comes to updates but seeing how this is my first requested fanfic I want the story to be perfect in the requester's eyes. Of Course, This means _Mademoiselle-Star2018_ has to read and edit every chapter. Which does take longer. Also, I want this story to feel fresh and new and not like I just copied and pasted the Gravity Falls Characters into the Star Vs Show.

Anyway, with that said thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

**(Location: Earth Realm; Gravity Falls Oregon)**

A part of him had always been expecting the call…

And yet the other part had hoped it would never come.

Stanford Filbrick "Ford" Pines sighed heavily as he hung up his mirror phone, the phone was a device that allowed communication between multiple dimensions. And the news he had just received from it was troubling to say the least.

The six fingered Scientist got up from his desk at once and took action, not allowing time to even catch his breath. And for good reason; being a man of the supernatural Ford knew that the world was not ready for this. Even a town as accustom to the strange and unexplained as this one was not ready for the chaos that was about to ensue.

Ford sped down the hall from his study towards an elevator, that led him deeper into the belly of the basement. Since most of the world saw the supernatural as fairy tales Ford and the rest of his family had to keep their real work a secret.

If anyone asked him his profession he would say he was a scientist. And his twin brother Stanley would say that he sold nick knacks and novelty items. However, their real job; the one they kept secret from all except for family (and a hand full of close friends) had more of a paranormal nature. While some would call them Paranormal Investigators; or some cheap version of the Ghost Busters. The truth was there was no name for the job. In fact; it had started off as a research project, after graduating from college Ford had come to Gravity Falls to study the weird and strange phenomenon that both tourist and locals have reported seeing in the small town.

However, he had never expected that Gravity Falls would be such a hotspot for the Supernatural. Creatures such as Eyeball bats, Gnomes, and fairies made their home in the forest. Strange doors appeared out of nowhere leading into random dimensions. Vampire bats the size as pick-up trucks ruled the night. Yes, the town was very weird indeed, and while trying to make sense of these wondrous things Ford soon found himself spending his days saving the locals from these other worldly things that made no sense to them.

Over time, others like his twin brother Stan and his old college buddy; Fiddleford Mcgucket had joined him on his quest. Since it was only the three of them; Stan had often joked about how lucky they were that nothing seriously threatening ever happened.

Until it did.

14 years ago, an unspeakable evil had befallen their mysterious town; and it was this evil that allowed Ford the…honor of meeting Hannibal Cipher.

Of course, he used the word honor very loosely. The truth was he didn't much care for the demon king. This greatly had to do with his first impressions of the man. During their first meeting he found him overzealous and cruel. And even though the demon's character had improved greatly over their time together Ford still found himself weary of him; and for good reason.

The Cipher's had power that other supernatural creatures couldn't even begin to fathom. Power that could engulf the world in flames, or bend time and space. Power that could alter reality if they saw fit; and such power in something as conically evil as a demon well…let's just say Ford found his paranoia of the subject well justified.

With that thought fresh on his mind Ford exited the elevator and entered sublevel 3 of the basement. It was here that the twins stored any supernatural or mysterious artifacts they had come across during their investigations. Said objects were stored in bullet proof glass cases all around him as far as the eye could see.

Objects like infinity dice, an alien spy drone; and a pot of leprechaun's gold housed the cases to his left and right as he made his way over to a large oak desk. Ford leaned over it for support as he took this moment to finally allow himself a breather.

"Problem?" Stan asked.

Ford looked up to see his twin brother hunched over another desk which had another pot of gold. "Are you still fooling around with that?" He asked rather annoyed.

"We've got all this gold." Stan said sounding rather annoyed. "There's got to be a way to bypass this." And as a way to describe what "this" was Stan touched the gold with a fork. The fork instantly turned to gold.

"I told you stan that's what happens when you touch a leprechaun's gold. Unless he gives it to you willingly; which he didn't. You'll turn into gold if you touch it."

"Greedy little dwarfs." Stan muttered under his breath. "Anyway, what's bugging you?"

Ford sighed. "It's time." He said plainly before punching in a code on a nearby keypad.

Stan's eyes widen as he saw the code that was typed in. 666999 as a conveyor belt beside the desk came to life; moments later a large black briefcase was carried to him. Ford picked it up off the conveyor belt with an obvious amount of effort. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Afraid so." Ford revealed.

"I told you they'd want some kind of favor from us." Stan said the obvious. "Demons nothing but trouble; they were the cause of that mess 14 years ago and now they're starting trouble again."

Ford rolled his eyes; his brother could be trying at times. However, Ford could hardly blame him for being sour. The chaos that had brought the Cipher and Pines together all those years ago had nearly resulted in his own untimely demise. Not to mention back then working with Hannibal was like choosing to side with a lesser evil. The demon king was known for shady ways. And he had no problem with risking the lives of his human allies as long as he came out on top.

Again, the King had sworn they helped him see the error of his ways; that he had turned over a new leaf, and so on and so forth. Stan, however, didn't believe him as far as he could throw him. And why should he? Every religion in the world pegged demons as evil, and deceitful and that alone was good enough reasoning for him.

Ford couldn't agree more. However, They owed the demon a great deal after all without his aid Earth Realm would almost surely cease to exist. "This is nothing like 14 years ago." He assured him. "At least…I don't think it will be."

"Great." Stan exclaimed in fake enthusiasm. "And what none end of the world pearl did our good friends have in mind for us."

"It's their son." Ford said as he opened the case to reveal a black cane. "His powers have emerged and well…" he trailed off.

"Oh no we are not babysitting some demonic spawn.," Stan cut him off.

"We have to." Ford snapped. "He's a class five demon, who can bend reality with a single thought." He reasoned. "Earth is the only place he'd be safe to learn."

Stan sighed, knowing his brother was right. Due to reasons unknown, Some realms were almost impossible to perform magic in, Earth being the hardest. This of course, was the reason why most mortals here didn't think it exists. Still, the thought of having some demonic brat around his great niece and nephew made his hair stand on end. However, it was becoming pretty obvious he wasn't going to have a say in the matter.

Not that Ford did either. No, The Ciphers had a bad idea of doing whatever they wanted whether you liked it or not. So, he thought it be best to just go with it. Besides, powers like William's could not be ignored. If he was not nurtured properly than they might very well have another unstoppable threat on their hands. One that would make the battle 14 years ago look like child's play.

Stan realizing this too reluctantly nodded his agreement. "Alright when are they dropping him off."

"He'll be at the school close to the final bell." Ford said casually.

"They're dropping him off at the school?" Stan exclaimed. "Are they mad?" (Yes X'D)

"No." Ford assured him. "I told them to."

"Are you mad?" Stan shouted even louder.

"Dipper can handle it." Ford assured him. "Besides it gives me enough time to finish this." He held up the cane as he spoke.

"How's a cane gonna help?" Stan asked. "We gonna whack him with it?"

"No." Ford said giving him a cross look. "There's a spell old warlocks and wizards used to use. When teaching the next generation, they would assign them wands at a given age. These wands would be enchanted with a spell. The wand would than become a regulator of sorts." Ford went on. "A device that would bear the weight of the child's magic until they learned to wield it on their own."

"Say what now?" Stan asked obviously confused.

Ford sighed "Once it's enchanted with the spell and Bill touches it, all of his powers will be sucked into it. He won't be able to use his powers without it. Also, what he can and cannot do will be limited. However, the more he practices, and the more control he gains. Slowly his powers will flow out of the cane and into him. Eventually allowing him full control over his power."

"Well why didn't you just say that?" Stan asked.

Ford was about to scream "I DID!" When Stan cut him off.

"Why a cane anyways?"

"Luisa says her son is a bit classier than most kids his age, besides with power like this a tinny old wand isn't going to do us much good." He explained. "Besides now that I think of it there's a lot of symbolism in a cane. It will give him balance the same way it would give the elderly or the cripple…" he began to lecture.

"And I'm gone." Stan said, as he finally abandoned the gold for a hasty escape. Hoping to escape the long-winded explanation while he still had the chance.

Ford laughed under his breath he knew if he rambled on long enough his brother would head for the hills. And now, that he was finally alone he could get some much-needed work done.

Until then he could only hope the twins could manage the demon teen without him.

* * *

**(Back with Bill…)**

He couldn't believe his rotten luck, okay scratch that; Bill had known for some time that that the elder Gods hated him. Still, sending him away to some strange dimension just because he didn't have control of his powers wasn't exactly like something his parents would do. No usually his father liked to solve his own problems not push them aside to someone else.

"You can't be serious" Bill said. "You're sending me away?" he said.

His mother, who had been conversing over the phone with an unknown stranger by the name of…Ford? (Seriously, what kind of name was that?") hung up her mirror phone and ordered a servant to begin packing Bill's things.

"It's for your own good William" his father reason. "Just look at this place!" He gestured around the palace.

Bill winces he took in his surroundings, fallen debris and rebel were scattered around them. While several of the servants struggled to help the injured guests from Bill's ceremony. Luckily, Axolotl had place a temporary isolation bubble around Bill. The isolation bubble was a simple spell that could cancel out Bill's powers for a short time.

"And that's just from a couple of hours!" Hannibal went on.

"Can't I just stay in this?" Bill asked gesturing to the bubble.

"That." Axolotl said. "Is an isolation bubble and it won't last much longer." He said as a matter of fact.

Bill rolled his eyes; he was never a fan of the pink salamander. Axolotl always seem to be the source of endless lectures. He was a killjoy and seemed to take pleasure in ruining all of Bill's fun. " So, where in the multi-verse are you sending me?" he asked as he started to realize he wasn't going to have any choice.

"Gravity Falls." His father answered.

"Gravity Falls?'' Bill repeated

"A Small town." His father explained. "in a realm called Earth We have an… associate there who specializes in the weird and unexplained."

"A human?" Bill asked. " You're passing me off to some worthless insolent human?" his eyes glowed red with annoyance. Of course, he had heard of this Earth Realm through his studies with Axolotl. Earth was a realm polluted by humans; an insolent species of idiots who thought magic was nothing more than a fantasy.

"Bill humans are not worthless." His mother said. "True, a lot of them are oblivious to our ways, but the Pines family aren't; they can help you. After all they helped your father."

Bill gave Hannibal a look of surprise. " Grandfather sent you away?" He asked, not believing it.

"No" His father answered plainly. "We had a common enemy, the Pines and I." He explained. "And we reluctantly banded together to thwart his evil plan."

"You sided with humans?" Bill asked, even more shocked than before.

"Yes." Hannibal admitted. "And they taught me a great deal."

"Yeah well just because they taught you something doesn't mean I'll learn anything." Bill muttered. "You and I are nothing alike."

Hannibal sighed. "William, as hard as you might believe it to be true, I too once struggled in my adolescence." He assured his son as he led him and his mother out of the palace to an awaiting carriage.

Bill rolled his eyes once more. "But I don't want to go to some boring dimension where people are too stupid to believe in magic." He whined. "Besides all my friends are here." He insisted. "Isn't there like another option?"

"Well…" His father said looking somewhat mischievous. " We can always send you to St. Hugo's Reform School!"

Bill's eyes narrowed. "Don't even joke like that." He warned. His father knew good and well how he felt about rules and regulations. And a school that enforced them on a daily basis was just asking to be blown into smithereens.

"Who said I'm joking?" Hannibal warned as they started getting into the carriage.

Bill couldn't help but shiver at those words. He had heard horror stories about St H. How Princes of all races went there and never came back the same. Going from a creative spark to a dull one in a million flame. No, not him, he'd never step foot in that place, not in a million years.

"No one is sending you there." Luisa assured her son.

"Yet." Hannibal cut in causing his wife to give him one of her famous warning looks. Luisa could be downright scary when she wanted to be. Bill stepped forward towards their ride, and as he did the bubble around him popped.

"Just say the word Boss and we'll bust you out of there." Teeth said. He and the rest of the henchmaniacs were standing off to the side waiting to say their goodbyes.

"Thanks Guys." Bill said halfheartedly as he looked to his friends, they were all there…well minus one.

"Do you want to tell her you're leaving?" Amorphous Shape asked.

"Who Py?" Hector asked, only to immediately regret it.

Bill growled in annoyance.

"Sorry." Amorphous Shape said looking sheepish. "Forget I asked." She said.

But that was the problem; once he thought about her he couldn't stop. Pyronica or Py, was Bill's very loud and all too control ex-girlfriend. As a fire demon and a known mischief maker; some would say that Pyronica was even more chaotic than Bill himself. The two used to be inseparable. That is until Bill finally had enough of her obsessive and controlling nature after she had flipped out because another girl was "Hitting on him."

Needless to say, her temper tantrum resulted in the breakup and now the two were no longer on speaking terms. Well Bill wasn't speaking to her, Pyronica however was doing all in her power to try to get back together with him. Which was becoming downright annoying, which explained why Bill didn't want her to know where he was going. At least this way he'd finally get a break from her.

"It's fine." Bill finally said as he got in the carriage.

"Good luck." Hector advised. "I hear the place is real dull man."

"Don't have too much fun while I'm gone." Bill warned.

"We'll bust you out as soon as we can." Paci-Fire assured him as the carriage began to be pulled away by two skeleton horses. A servant walked in front of the carriage and pulled out a pair of dimensional scissors. He cut the air in front of him, which opened a portal that would take Bill to Earth.

Bill sighed as they entered the portal and moments later they were now on Earth. The carriage continued to pull along a dirt road, tall Pine trees surrounded them.

Sensing her son's wariness Luisa smiled. "Trust me darling, I know it may look dull." She said. "But give this place a chance and you'll see."

"Oh yeah." Bill said sarcastically. "I can already feel the impending excitement of adventure." He joked halfheartedly.

Not knowing that the word adventure wasn't nearly enough to describe the escapades that were sure to ensue.

* * *

_**-To Be Continued**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **Another Chapter for all my loyal; readers out their. Thanks for reading and Happy Halloween!

* * *

**(Back with Bill...)**

Now Bill had been to many realms in his life and if he had to describe Earth in one word it would be…

DULL!

The place was far too plain and orderly for his liking, not a single ounce of Chaos in sight! Bill cringed as tall trees gave way to reveal nicely built homes with well cut lawns, and several passersby with smiling faces.

"Just where in this hell hole are you taking me?" He finally asked.

"William!" His mother shouted. Now Luisa maybe a demon, but in her mind that was no excuse for swearing.

Bill resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He often wondered what happened that drove the demons to go so soft. They weren't always this way. Once upon a time they were just as evil and deceptive, as every religion described them to be. But something happened to change all that, he wish he knew what. But beyond the initial facts he knew nothing.

Just that there was a war, and that his father nearly lost, and had it not been for their human allies they might have.

"It's a place humans go to learn." Hannibal answered his son. " A school."

"Like Saint H?" Bill asked looking a bit nervous.

"No dear it's a bit more laid back." His mother answered him. "Our friends the Pines, their great niece and nephew attend there."

"And where is there?" Bill asked when his own question decided to answer itself as the carriage stopped in front of a building with the words Gravity Falls High staring back at him. "Supper." He said sarcastically as they got out and entered the building.

"Give it a chance William." His father warned as they stepped into the front office.

"Can I help you?" the secretary asked.

"We're here to see the Principal." Hannibal told her.

"Yes of course." She smiled openly, but it as obviously forced. "Professor Pines has already called ahead." She gestured to the door behind her. "She is waiting for you."

"Thank you." Luisa said.

"She knows?" Bill asked as they went through the door as instructed.

"Yes son." Hannibal replied. "The people of this town are no strangers to the supernatural. Demons are not just superstition here." He stopped speaking as a woman came into view.

She had fair skin and dark raven hair and wore a pant suit. The grand oak desk she sat at had a name plate which read: Principal Wong.

"So, Professor Pines tells me you're from another dimension?" She challenged obviously not believing their story. She was not a believer in magic let alone anything that had to do with the supernatural. Which many thought was strange since she lived in the world's largest hot spot for the unexplained.

"Yes." Hannibal admitted. "Our son will be staying here for a while."

Principal Wong looked Bill up and down before frowning. She could tell he was going to be trouble before he even opened his mouth.

"Now he just inherited his powers." Luisa added. "So, he may be a bit destructive."

"How destructive?" Principal Wong asked crossly.

Just then, Bill who just happened to walk over to a water fountain accidentally sets it on fire.

Principal Wong and his parents give him a cross look.

"What?" Bill asked then looked at the growing flames. "It was already like that I swear."

"Yeah, this isn't going to work," Principal Wong says plainly. As if on cue Hannibal suddenly showed her a treasure chest full of gold.

"This should cover the expenses of any damage he might cause."

"He is going to love it here!" Principal Wong exclaimed.

Bill rolled his eyes as his mother used her ice powers to extinguish the flames.

And through all this Principal Wong still denies magic!

"I believe a Dipper Pines was supposed to be here." Hannibal said, just realizing the absence of the boy.

_'Dipper?' _Bill's brow rose. _'What kind of name is that?' _He thought, but before he could ask Principal Wong cut in.

"Yes of course." She made a move for the intercom.

Meanwhile in Mr. Allen's classroom all of the students seemed to be bored out of their mind all except one.

Mason "Dipper" Pines took notes at a feverish pace as Mr. Allen, his Physics teacher continued the boring lecture. Now calling Dipper a nerd was hardly an accurate statement. As his uncle Ford often said, the Pines were a family of geniuses, and Ford had 12 PHDs to prove it. Even his brother Stanley had quiet a mind. Which when you thought about the man's obsession for money didn't come off as such a surprise.

Suddenly the loudspeaker turned on and said, "Dipper Pines to the principal's office, "Dipper Pines to the principal's office."

Dipper's shoulders slumped. No doubt it was about Mabel again. He grimaced, his twin sister Mabel wasn't a troublemaker, but her fun and carefree vibrant nature seemed to attract more that it's fair share of "Haters" As she called them. She tried to act tough, claiming to have thick skin, but every now and then she end up in the front office crying her eyes out.

Dipper of course is no stranger to bullies.

"Check it out everyone," Tyler taunted." The nerd's in trouble." Tyler Jonson aka The King of Gravity Falls High was captain of the football team, and also Dipper's frequent tormenter. He abused him whenever he got the chance and took advantage of the privileges he gets from the school since he is on the team. He and his friends were known as the A-listers among their peers. The A-listers were students like football players and cheerleaders who received special treatment from teachers due to their popularity. Those in the A-crowd never got in trouble for anything, even if they were caught red handed. While other students never got to slide on even the most harmless of offenses.

Leaving Dipper to do the only thing a nerd like him can do in this situation.

Ignored him!

Doing just that, Dipper left the classroom and headed towards the front office "I am sick of everyone looking down on me." He said. "And one of these days people are going to treat me with respect!" He added fuming about the constant teasing. Sadly, Dipper got no respect, even though his uncle was one of the most respected professors in the States, heck maybe the whole planet. Though it could have something to do with what he chose to use his brilliant brain on. Instead of trying to cure the world of diseases or inventing the next wave of cutting-edge technology like his peers, Ford chose to study the Supernatural.

A topic that many people found make-believe, including people in his own town, where the unexplained was around every corner. Dipper always thought it was crazy that anyone in Gravity Falls could deny that the supernatural existed. Ford However, explained to him that some people didn't want to see. This was why the Pines family kept their work under wraps for the most part. The world just wasn't ready to accept that other creatures and dimensions beyond their understanding actually existed.

And Dipper didn't think they ever would.

Needless to say, this lack of understanding was the core of Dipper's torment and gave his peers plenty to tease him about. Now Dipper didn't hate his family's profession, No, like his uncle the supernatural sparked his curiosity driving him to hunt down the answers to any question they caused his mind to give birth to. In fact, His twin sister Mabel was more likely to turn up her nose to it. Not that she hated it either, She just believed that there was more important things to life then hunting monsters.

Like Boys!

Dipper couldn't relate, he had never had a date in his life; but he couldn't tell if that was because of the family business or just because he was a nerd; it was probably both! Sometimes he wished his life was different, but the thought never stayed long in his mind, mostly because he really couldn't see it any other way; All in all, he couldn't complain, sure it wasn't perfect, but it was his life and he was happy. However, little did he know his life was going to change forever and it started the moment he stepped into the front office.

Once he got there he see to well-dressed people, a man and a woman passing by him. Dipper feels a chill run down his back as he crosses paths with them.

"Aw you must be Dipper." The man said.

"Let me get a look at you." The woman insisted. She took Dipper's face in her hands and turned it from side to side. "My word he's almost identical to him, don't you think so darling?"

"Yes." The man said looking annoyed. "It irritates me." He admitted.

Dipper bit his lip. "I'm sorry do I know you?" he asked.

"He told you nothing?" The man looks even more annoyed.

"Well that's Ford for you." Luisa laughed. "He assumes too much."

"You know my uncle?" Dipper asked looking real interested now. It was strange, but Dipper could always tell how powerful a monster was just by looking at them. His sister Mabel also had this gift; however, it was not as profound. Why they had this gift he was unsure, after all it became apparent that Stan and Ford did not. Still, regardless of this Dipper could tell two very important things about theses two beings in front of him.

1; They were not human and 2; they were both very powerful!

"Well unfortunately we haven't the time." The man went on. "Luisa we're late for a meeting with the Magical High Commission." He warned before walking away.

Dipper's eyes widen, he had heard of the Magical High Commission, and if these two had a meeting with them then they must be very important.

"Be good to him." Luisa said straightening the tie on his school uniform. "And do be patient, he can be a tad, trying at times."

"Him?" Dipper asked. What the heck was going on? What exactly was he about to walk into? Dipper allowed himself to open up his senses to reach beyond the two standing in front of him, and that's when he feels it.

A source of power stronger than either of them.

He couldn't help but gulp as his internal instincts told him to run.

"Well goodbye dear." Luisa chimed. "Do tell us if he gives you any trouble."

And with that she hurried off after the man.

It took Dipper a moment to gather his nerve, but eventually he managed to walk into the Principal's awaiting office.

"Dipper," She said once the teen finally walked in. "I would like you to meet our school's new foreign exchange student, William Cipher."

"It's Bill." The boy corrected her, his golden eyes settling on Dipper.

"Sorry of course." Principal Wong agreed. "Bill here is…gifted and will need you to guide him around the school."

"Gifted?" Dipper and Bill said in unison.

"Yes, hardly a word I would use." Axolotl agreed.

Bill rolled his eyes. He really wished his parents had taken this kill joy with them.

Dipper's eyes brightened at the sight of him. "No way you're the Axolotl!" he exclaimed daring to move closer.

"Aw so you've heard of me?" The salamander said, not looking surprised.

Bill rolled his eyes, of course the brat would notice the talking salamander. With his big ego who didn't know him.

Dipper looked away from Axolotl and towards Bill. He wasn't quite sure of what to make of the new kid in front of him. He could tell he was a force to recon with, but other than that and his triangle cheek marks the kid looked pretty normal. Still he was getting a strong vibe, and it was nothing good. "I am not sure about this." He admitted.

"Nonsense." Principal Wong said. "This one is right up your alley. Besides as the schools safe kid I know you'll keep him out of harm's way."

"Safe kid?" Bill asked trying not to laugh.

Dipper blushed, just what he needed, the new kid wailing on him.

"Besides here's your chance to finally make a friend." She went on.

"Doubtful." Bill teased.

"I have friends." Dipper protested, okay that was a lie, in less Ford and his chess buddies counted, and he was sure they didn't. Not that it mattered because before he knew it the principal was already ushering them out the door.

"Show him around before the final bell." She ordered.

The silence that followed was deafening.

Bill, not being a fan of awkward silences gave Dipper a sly smile. "Safe kid hu?"

Dipper blushed again. "I am not a safe kid!" He exclaimed. "I am a Pines! We spit in the face of danger!"

"You do?" Bill said as mischief and mayhem filled his eyes and without a warning, He granted Dipper's wish surprising him by transforming a nearby student into a two headed snake man. The monster hissed and chased some cheerleaders that crossed it's path.

Dipper screamed in horror. "What the hell man!"

"Aw man." Bill whined. "I wanted to make a screaming head!"

"Is that what that was?" Axolotl asked looking smug. "Well if that's the case you're worse off than I thought."

"Who are you?" Dipper asked suddenly trying to keep his distance.

Bill smiled sinisterly. "I'm Bill Cipher." He said as blue fire began to rise around him. Demon Prince of the nightmare realm"

And that's when it hit him, Dipper now knew why this guy was making his inner alarm bells ring. "And that brings us to the end of our tour!" He said before turning a whole 180 and running the hell out of there.

Bill laughed manically as he went. He could hear the kid screaming. "No, no, no, not happening!" as he went.

"Good job." Axolotl snapped. "You chased away our only guide."

Bill wiped a tear away from his eye still chuckling, he hadn't had a good laugh like that in years. "I like him." He decided. "He's a riot!"

"Yes well I hope you're proud of yourself because now-" Axolotl began to lecture.

"Excuse me?" A voice said.

Bill turned to see a girl version of Dipper standing in front of him.

"Names Mabel." She said reaching her hand out to him. "I'm guessing you're the lost puppy?"

"What?" Bill asked.

"My Uncle Stan said Dipper was going to flip out and lose a puppy." She said plainly.

"I am not a puppy!" Bill hissed his eyes growing red.

Axolotl burst into a fit of giggles. "A mortal calling a Cipher a puppy, and I thought I had seen it all."

"Relax." Mabel insisted. "Puppy is our code word for…you know." She looked around before whispering. "D_E_M_O_N"

Bill stopped suddenly getting it. "Oh yeah that's me." He said casually.

"Yeah the flames gave it away." Mabel said as the final bell sounded. "Well let's get going." She insisted.

"So you and uh the other guy…" Bill said as they started walking.

"Dipper." Mabel said.

"Yeah that's just not working for me." Bill said reminding himself to pick him a better name later. "You two are like twins right?"

"Yep, twins kin of run in the family." Mabel exclaimed. "His real name is Mason, we call him that cause of his birthmark."

"Mason?" Bill laughed, that name was even worse.

"Not much on names hu?" Mabel asked.

"No I usually make up my own for people." Bill admitted as they exit the school and began their walk to what he was guessing would be his new home for the time being.

"What's mine?" Mabel asked.

"mmmm." Bill looked her over thoughtfully, and noticed she was wearing colorful earrings of a shooting star.

"Shooting Star." He said.

"I like it." She admitted.

"Of course, you do." Bill said plainly. "I came up with it."

Mabel shook her head, she could already tell this guy was going to be a handful.

She didn't know the half of it!

* * *

_**-To Be Continued**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: **Another Chapter for all my loyal readers out there. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**(Meanwhile…)**

The creature who was spying on Bill back at the castle had left the Nightmare Realm by use of his own dimensional scissors and jumped to another dimension. This dimension was known simply as the Void. The Void had been created by the all-powerful Time Baby at Hannibal's request. It was a place that the king was able to use to banish all demons and monsters that didn't conform to his rules.

In other words, all the ones who refused to turn over a new leaf and be "good" were banished here for the remainder of their days. Now no one in this dimension was supposed to have dimensional scissors for it defeated the purpose of the punishment.

And yet, this creature had a pair!

His name was; Yvgeny Bulgolyubov but since that was a mouthful most called him Buff Frog. Buff Frog is a large pale green humanoid frog with yellow eyes, dark green lips, and webbed wings on each side of his head. He has a bulky upper body, paired with disproportionately short legs.

He enters the castle of his master, an old stone castle which is slowly falling apart. Inside, Buff Frog jumps out of the portal and salutes and croaks. "Tad, master, I've tracked down Prince William. They've hidden him in the Earth dimension."

Behind the throne, a pair of purple eyes can be seen followed by an evil laugh. Then the throne turns around to reveal Tad's diminutive size. He was short, very short with black hair; purple squared marks laid upon his pale cheeks. "Excellent work, Buff Frog. I knew they couldn't hide that royal brat from me for long. Once he is out of my way, I'll take the kingdom from my goody good two shoes brother. And then the multiverse. And then...! Actually, that should do it.

"I'm coming for you, William...!" He cackled before using his own dimensional scissors to cut open a portal. His next stop**…**EARTH!

* * *

**(Back with Bill...)**

He had never met a more positive being in his life!

Bill smirked as Shooting Star continued to go on and on. She had been talking nonstop since they left the school and her subjects kept changing from one to the next, then back to the first in a constant loop.

Usually people like this would drive him nuts; sending him into a fit of insanity, but strangely enough this girl had this magnetic personality that was so overwhelming he'd dare say it was almost supernatural.

"Anyway." Mabel continued. "Your parents told Ford they were sending you to the school and he's like "Dipper can handle it."" She shook her head. "But Gruncle Stan was like Are you crazy?" So he called me."

"What's a Gruncle?" Bill asked as another pesky pixie pinched him. "Seriously what is with these fairies!?"

"Gruncle is short for Great uncle." Mabel informed him. "And Pixies and Fairies are not the same thing."

"I know that." Bill hissed. "I'm insulting it!"

Mabel smiled. "Trust me Bill, this place maybe strange at first. May be even a little weird but you'll get used to it." She assured him. "May even come to like it."

"Look no offense Shooting Star but I know weird, I live and breathe it every day and this." He pointed to a strange plaid Platypus. "This isn't weird, it's just disturbing."

"You know you're not at all like I imagined you." Mabel admitted.

"What'd you expect a creature with red skin and horns?" Bill asked.

"No." Mabel said pulling out a drawing from her purse and handed it to him.

"What's with the yellow Dorito?" Bill asked.

"It's you." Mabel insisted. "And it's a golden pyramid, not a Dorito."

"Oh those are my Cheek marks." Bill said gesturing to his face. "They are a symbol of my heritage, only demons of royalty have them."

"Oh that's what he meant." Mabel said feeling silly.

"Meant?" Bill asked.

"Okay in my defense I was only half listening, but Ford gives Dipper and I lessons on the Supernatural. When we learned about demons he was talking about shapes and how each demon is unique and stuff and I guess I thought he meant Demons had shapes for bodies." She pulled out more drawings.

Bill looked through them. "You know these aren't half bad." He said looking impressed. "But why is my mother a snowflake?" he asked holding up the picture.

"Because she has ice powers." Mabel said simply.

Bill shrugged "Fair enough."

Silence followed, it didn't last long though, mostly because both Bill and Mabel hated silence.

"Are we there yet?" Bill asked. "I am trudging here and a prince should never trudge." They had been walking for what felt like hours. "Don't you humans have other forms of transportation?"

"Yeah, I didn't think you on a bus was wise." Mabel admitted. "You know with your powers flaring up and all."

She had a point, he knew as much, but knowing that didn't make this less annoying. His father always made it look so easy!

"Here we are!" Mabel exclaimed as they reached their destination.

Bill grimaced as he was met with the sight of a little run down old shack with the words Mystery Shack written on the top in huge metal letters. "Please tell me you're joking."

"Trust me it's not so bad." She assured him. "Now let's go they're waiting on us."

Bill groaned, but otherwise followed her lead. After all anything had to be better than Saint Hugo's, and that included a rundown shack.

Meanwhile, inside said Shack Stan was out of his mind with worry. "They should have been home by now." He said pacing back and forth. The Stan Twins had moved from the basement to the kitchen in hopes of greeting them at the door. Ford wanted to deal with the power problem as soon as possible, not that he considered this solving a problem.

"Relax Stan you know Dipper likes to take the scenic route home." Ford assured him. "Besides it gives me time to finish." He said. He gestured to the cane as he worked.

"So you are not at least a bit worried about the kids being around a demon?" Stan snapped. "Knowing what we know?"

"Stan they're going to find out eventually." Ford stated as if it was obvious. "As much as I hate it; and believe me I do but being around Bill just might be educational to them."

"I swear it's always about nerd stuff with you." Stan nagged. "Education that, experience this."

"At least I'm not wasting my time with leprechaun gold." He gestured to the pot of gold that was now on the table.

"I'm telling you there has to be a way to crack this." Stan insisted as he tapped it with another spoon.

No use, Stan drops the utensil as it turns gold; just seconds before the magic could affect him.

Suddenly there's a sound at the door.

"They're here!" Ford exclaimed. "Quick act natural."

Stan rolled his eyes as Ford begins to nervously polish the cane. "No offense but shouldn't I be the nervous one?" He asked. "I mean I'm the one his father nearly got killed." He reminded him.

"Then why aren't you?" Ford asked.

"He's a teen." Stan reasoned. "Sure, he's magical and what not, but a teen is a teen." He reasoned, "You show fear they'll walk all over you."

Ford rolled his eyes as the door opened to reveal their guests.

First Mabel followed by a boy with golden eyes and cheek marks.

Right away he knew something was wrong.

"Mabel?" Ford asked. "Where's Dipper?"

"Oh, he ran away." The boy said laughing. "You should have seen his face when I told him I was a demon." He cackled. "I thought he was gonna wet himself when he saw me turn that kid into a monster."

"You did what?" Ford snapped. "Why would you do that!?"

Bill gave him a look." Because I'm a demon duh!" He insisted as if it was obvious. "Man does no one know how we act anymore?" and then he shook his head. "Of course not! Because my Father turned us all into a bunch of softies. Well as soon as I become king that'll change."

"Wow it's like looking back in time." Stan admitted. "He's just like him."

Bill glares!

Ford ignored him. "Mabel you should have looked for your brother you know how he is."

"Is?" Bill asked.

"Oh Dipper is fine." Mable insisted. "He gets anxious like really easily." She told Bill.

Bill looks confused for a moment and then smiles. "So that's why they call him the safe kid."

Mable nodded. "Yep that's Dipper safe and controlling."

"There is nothing wrong with a little bit of order." Axolotl insisted as he choose this time to reveal himself.

"Awe you got a lizard!" Mabel exclaimed.

"A lizard?" Axolotl asked obviously confused.

"And it talks!" Mabel squealed. "So cute!"

Bill burst out into a fit of laughter. "She called you a lizard!"

"Mabel that is the all-powerful Axolotl!" Ford hissed. "He is an esteemed member of the Magical High Commission."

"Yes; well all I am right now is an underpaid babysitter." Axolotl pointed out as several of the furniture around them began to come alive.

"I'm not even doing anything." Bill whined as the room began to fill with colorful bubbles."

"So pretty." Mabel said entranced. She goes to touch one.

"I wouldn't Axolotl warned.

Too late!

Mabel touches the small bubble and gasped. Suddenly there is an explosion of color.

"Mabel?" Stan asked as he takes in her hypnotized gaze.

"I smell purple." Mabel said.

"That's a color!" Stan exclaimed. "You! What did you do to her?"

Bill shrugs. "Look I have no idea how I." He touches a bubble; he sees a flash of fire raining from a red sky. "Cool." He said. "I think I'll call them Bubbles of Pure Madness." He exclaimed.

"Stop naming them and fix Mabel!" Stan shouted as he held the now drooling girl.

"Everything is clear to me now." She muttered.

"I got this." Ford said offering Bill the cane.

Bill took the black cane thoughtfully. "This is a cane." He said obviously.

"Yes." Ford said plainly.

"This is going to help me control my magic?" He snapped as his magic began to become more unstable. "A stupid stick?"

"Uh Ford?" Stan asked.

"Give it a minute." Ford assured him.

Suddenly light erupted from the cane and Bill gasped as he felt the magic leave him. He dropped the cane.

Ford picked it up, having been a scholar of magic himself he waved it like a wand and watched as the chairs at the table animated to life and began to dance.

"You!" Bill yelled as he realized. "You stole my magic!"

"It works!" Stan said surprised.

"You!" Bill looks really angry now. "When my father hears of this."

"Relax." Ford assured him waving the cane at Mabel.

Mabel blinks and rubs her eyes. "Uh? What happened?"

"Mabel you're cured!" Stan shouted.

"Why do I suddenly feel like I know what color smells like?"

"I made the cane to help you learn control." Ford explained to Bill ignoring the other two. "All your power is now inside this." He offered the cane to Bill. "As you become more accustom with your own power it will slowly feed back into you."

Bill took the cane and examined it. It was light enough, classy and stylish. He could see himself walking around with it, and it even went well with his suit. "So, it's like a wand?" He asked.

"More or less." Ford said. He honestly felt uneasy giving the boy back his powers especially with his talk of brining the demons back to their old ways. But he had a promise to keep, after all he owed Bill's family more than the boy would ever know. His eyes fell on Mabel as he thought this, he wondered where she and Dipper would be now if not for Hannibal's mercy.

He pushed the thought away, he had more important things to address. "Now as I just demonstrated." He said. "Anyone who has this cane will now possess your power." He warned. "So, don't let it fall into enemy hands."

Unbeknownst to him a shadowy figure stood by the window watching. His purple eyes narrowed at his words and a smile slipped on his face. For years he had wondered how he would get rid of the boy and take his rightful place as king.

Now thanks to this human he had it.

All he had to do was steal the cane from his nephew and then the Nightmare Realm would belong to him! And once the Realm of Demons was in his grasp the entire Multiverse would be his for the taking.

* * *

_**-To Be Continued**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: **Another Chapter for all my loyal readers out there. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**(Back with Dipper…)**

He had never race home so fast in his life.

Dipper raced across the street towards the shack, not even bothering to look for passing cars. An SUV screeches to a halt just inches from hitting him.

"Watch where you're going!" A crazy cat lady by the name of Violet Henderson yelled. She was a thin and elderly woman, wearing a light brown blouse, dark brown, and high-torso pants, her white and grey-streaked hair was gathered in a bun as usual. "and people wonder why I only associate with cats." She remarked before going on her way.

Dipper could care less about road safety at the moment. There was a demon at his school; he had to tell his Great uncle Ford right away! He forces himself to run faster and doesn't slow down even as his lungs begin to burn. Finally, he sees the shack, and he wastes no time as he crosses the street. Had he of took the time to catch his breath he would have felt it.

The danger he was running from was now right where he was going. But he notices nothing as he runs through the yard and burst inside the front door!

"Uncle Ford!" He shouts tearing through the living room and towards the vending machine.

"In here!" His uncle's voice stops him from inside the kitchen

_'That's strange.'_ He thought '_Usually he's in his study.'_ He shrugs it off and runs in. "Uncle Ford! -" he stops as he notices their guest.

Bill grins widely eager to see the boy's reaction.

"Dipper!" Mabel exclaims. "This is Bill, he's going to be staying with us."

Dipper blinks once, then twice. Did he hear her right, did Mabel just say a demon was staying with them? No, he had to of been mistaken. He looks to his uncles hopefully, but the look of dread on their faces told him everything. He was half tempted to run and he would have if Ford hadn't spoke up right then.

"Dipper please…" Ford said. "Sit and let me explain."

Dipper walked over to the table and sat down, his eyes never leaving Bill.

"Bill here is the Prince of the Nightmare Realm and heir to the throne." Ford said wasting no time explain. "He is here to learn how to control his powers."

"But why send him here?" Dipper cut in not caring in the least bit that he sounded rude. Dipper had always loved a good mystery, and enjoyed the paranormal studies, but for some reason, demons just rubbed him the wrong way.

"Bill's parents are old friends of ours." Stan explained.

"Your friends with demons!" Mabel and Dipper exclaimed together.

"Friends is a strong word." Ford answered. "We're more like acquaintances."

Bill rolled his eyes.

"The point is we agreed to help, and that's what we are going to do." Ford concluded.

"Why?" Dipper shot out another question so fast it was as if lightning had struck. Bill smiled; the kid seemed to have no problem with questioning authority.

Ford however knew that wasn't the case. Dipper was an inquisitive boy who couldn't help but asked questions, and not knowing always lead him to search for the answers on his own. Which lead to both twins getting into trouble, since Mabel was rarely without her brother.

"About 14 years ago there was a War between Demons." Ford explained.

"The great Demon War?" Dipper cut in. Ford had taught them about it when discussing their family history. "How do we owe them for that? Stan nearly got killed!"

"My father didn't have to help." Bill reasoned. "Seth was after Earth Realm when the war started. He could have easily done nothing until the demon decided to attack the Nightmare Realm."

Ford grit his teeth but nodded. "Yes, we were fortunate of that." He added eying the boy before him. He wondered if his parents had told him the truth about Seth, and why he wanted Earth Realm to begin with. Did he know about the Dipper and Mabel.

Stan was thinking this too and gave his brother a knowing nod.

Ford nodded back; they'd be calling the Cipher's later that night in private. "Regardless, Bill will be learning Magic with us, and Dipper since you show promise in your spellcasting, I would like you to assist in his studies."

"Goody just what I need two emotional teens to babysit." Axolotl mused.

"But-" Dipper began.

"Think of it as a challenge." Ford advised.

"I'd rather wrestle with a three headed dog." Dipper admitted.

Bill smiled evilly and waved his cane.

Ford sees the movement too late. "Bill no!"

Too late! A litter of three headed puppies appeared.

"Awe I love puppies!" Mabel screamed,

"Puppies!" Bill yelled. "I wanted it to be ten feet tall!" He gestured to his cane. "This thing has got to be broken."

"No. you need practice." Ford countered. "Now make them disappear."

Bill waves his cane, and the puppies started shooting lasers from their eyes.

Ford sighed. "Axolotl if you would."

Axolotl laughed. "They amuse me."

"I like them too." Mabel agreed hugging one.

"And now we have puppies." Dipper groaned.

"Hey, don't look at me." Bill said picking one up and staring at it angrily. "You were supposed to be one big monster dog, how is cute and fluffy going to give me the respect I deserve?"

The puppy answers by shooting a laser in his eye.

Dipper laughed. "Okay, I will admit, they're pretty cool."

"Oh, so now they're cool." Bill hissed eyes red. "Noted."

"Guess we need dog food now hu?" Mabel asked.

"How? We're poor!" Stan yelled throwing another gold spoon behind him.

"You could sell all those gold utensils." Bill said.

Stan's eyes lit up as he turned to gaze upon the stack of spoons and forks on the wooden floor, all this time he was trying to get the gold coins he didn't even notice the fortune that was right under his nose. "We're rich!" He exclaimed as he got up and scooped up the golden silverware. "To Vegas!" He screamed racing out the door. (

"Stan no!" Ford yelled after him. "It's fool's gold, It's not real!"

Bill erupted into a fit of laughter.

Ford resisted the urge to strangle the child. "Kids show Bill where he will be staying." He instructed grabbing his coat. "I have to go stop Stan before he ends up in jail…AGAIN!"

"Uh where is he staying?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah there is no spare room" Mabel noted.

"With Dipper of course." Ford said as if it was obvious.

And it was. "Of course," Dipper sighed.

"Dipper please do this for me." Ford begged as he went for the door.

"Fine come on Bill." Dipper said.

"I don't carry luggage." Bill prompted, gesturing to his bags. "It's beneath me."

Dipper looked to Ford, but his uncle was already gone. "Fine!" he growled as he began to lug the bags up the stairs, Bill and Mabel followed close behind him.

"Here we are." Mabel said as she opened the attic door.

"An attic?" Bill wined. "He expects us both to share this?"

"Dipper and I did when we were younger." Mabel informed him. "So, it is doable, we can't share now for reasons."

Bill frowned, thinking for a moment then his eyes fell on the space just outside of the attic. There wasn't enough space for a room, but there was enough room to add a few additions. "Okay I think I know a way to make everyone happy." He said waving his cane.

Bill's spell added a guest room adjacent to Dipper's one that resembled his room in the castle. "There now that's better."

"Oh, so you can manage to do this?" Axolotl pointed out.

Meanwhile both Dipper and Mabel are amazed by his efforts.

"Whoa… I wish I had a room like this." Dipper admitted.

"Really?" Bill asked.

"Yeah compared to you and Mabel my place is a dump." Dipper said.

Bill smiled. "Okay." He waved his cane again towards Dipper's open door, unfortunately, his spell didn't have the desired effect this time around. Instead of transforming Dipper's room to be bigger, it created a black hole in the middle of the room, which started sucking up everything in it.

It took all three of them to get the door closed to prevent anything else from getting sucked in too.

"Seriously how does that help!" Dipper shouted.

"I was just trying to help." Bill said. "Honest!" He looked down at the cane confused. "It worked before."

"I can't take this anymore! If you are moving in, I am moving out!" Dipper said.

"Dip we can help you put everything back." Mabel reasoned.

"No, I'm moving into the Bunker!" He snapped before he jumped out of a nearby window.

"Shooting Star… I really messed up, didn't I?" Bill asked. It wasn't that he cared about Dipper's feelings per say, but he still wanted this to work out. After all it was either this or Saint Hugo's! He shivered at the thought.

"Don't worry it wasn't your fault," Mabel replied. "Dipper I just being a Drama King!" She shouted out the window after her retreating brother.

"I am not!" Dipper stopped yelling back. "We didn't ask for him to be here! His parents just dumped him on us! Well I refused to be a part of this!"

Bill winced, that stung a little.

"I am so sorry." Mabel said noticing his distress.

"No, he's right." Bill admitted.

"Let's go after him." Mabel decided.

Bill sighed but followed her lead.

"I'm surprised." Axolotl said as they went. "You actually care about his feelings."

"Look I don't have many options here." Bill reasoned. "Like it or not I'm stuck here on Earth, I have to make this work."

"Finally, a rational decision." Axolotl praised. "Maybe there is hope for you yet."

Bill rolled his eyes as they caught up to Dipper at a nearby convenience store, it looked old and run down.

"Hey, Dip-dot," Mabel said.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" Dipper asked.

"It's a no brainer." Mabel laughed then she sighed. "Ford locked the bunker down after the shapeshifting incident, remember?"

"Yeah i thought about that after i yelled it." Dipper admitted.

Look Bill and I- " Mabel began

Dipper suddenly tensed as he felt something…something coming!

Bill felt it too and turned just as a portal to another dimension opened an army of monsters stepped out, and they did not look friendly. Their leader a very short demon with black hair and purple squared marks laid upon his pale cheeks.

"William at last, I've found you!" he said.

"Tad." Bill rolled his eyes. "Seriously how many times are you going to embarrass yourself?" He mocked.

"Bill who is this?" Mabel asked.

"My Uncle." Bill answered, cane at the ready. "He's been trying to kill me and take the throne since before I could crawl."

"Yes." Tad agreed. "And now thanks to these humans I can kill you and have your power." He mused. "All I need is that wand!"

Bill stopped. "Wait, how do you know that?"

Tad chuckled in response. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes." Bill snapped, annoyed. "That's why I asked!"

"Well, Buff Frog…" he paused. "Hey! I don't have to tell you anything! GET THEM!" He ordered.

At his command, his army attacked; right away Bill moves to counterattack, but the twins beat him to it. Dipper jumped into the middle of the fight and attacked a monster with three eyes with a jab followed by a roundhouse kick.

Mabel dodged a blow from a giant lobster beast before delivering a front kick in its groin.

"Wait, you can fight?" Bill asked, stunned as the lobster fell over.

"It's called Boxing!" Dipper replied, and then attacked a different monster with a few punches.

"Our family hunts and studies monsters for a living." Mabel reminded him. "Of course, we can fight."

Bill smiled as a deer-horned monster comes at him he swiftly gives him a kick in the stomach.

"You said they were unguarded!" Tad told Buff Frog, who shrugged.

Bill turned and cast a spell; a shot of blue energy hit a giraffe monster through a parked car.

Dipper then opened the door, causing the giraffe's head to shoot out and knock out three other monsters.

As the fight continued, it was becoming clear to Tad that he had underestimated the children; worst of all Bill, Dipper, and Mabel could see it as plain as day.

Bill blasted Buff Frog with another blast of blue energy, this one shaped like a blue Fist Punch. The monster flies into a streetlight.

"You're embarrassing me! Get up!" Tad yelled at him.

Buff Frog then ripped the streetlight from its base and began using it as a club.

Bill then used a different spell on him, "Jellybean Hallucination Mist!" He shouted.

Buff Frog started spacing out, obviously affected by the spell. Jellybeans began to fall around him, as his vision blurred. "This is really freaking me out." He admitted.

"Seriously now you can use magic!" Dipper yelled. "What about my room?"

Bill shrugged. "Honestly, I'm just making stuff up."

Meanwhile, Mabel ended up getting double teamed by two of the monsters. "Seriously guys?" She asked as she fended off one of them with another kick. "Now is not the time to argue!" She lectured as she punched the other one.

Seeing that she had a point, the boys abandoned their fight and regrouped with Mabel. The three stood back to back ready to finish off what was left of Tad's army.

Bill, however, was the one to deliver the final blow. "Uh vines of agony!" he shouted waving his cane.

Suddenly vines shout up out of the ground and wrapped around his enemies, digging their large dagger like thorns into them.

"Vines of agony?" Dipper asked. "Seriously where do you come up with this stuff?"

"My mind is a very disturbed and twisted place." Bill answered smugly.

"And you're proud of that?" Mabel asked.

"Of course, he is." Dipper cut in as the vines disappeared leaving what was left of Tad's Army groaning in agony on the ground before them.

"...You still want some of this?" Bill taunted his uncle.

Tad obviously realizing he had lost kicked the dirt. "No." he admitted before turning to open a portal which he opened with his dimensional scissors, and then addressed his minions, "You see, you morons! This is what happens when you don't work out! Your muscles are like pudding! Come on, back in the portal! Back in the portal!"

His monsters, clearly in pain, went through one by one; the last one through was Buff Frog, who was still hallucinating.

"See? You even retreat like losers!" Tad shouted.

"He's not going to fight?" Mabel asked confused.

"No. because he's a weak coward." Bill taunted.

Tad growled as he turned halfway threw the portal to address them. "I'll get you next ti-"

The portal closed around his neck, choking him, before he pulled himself out and through the portal.

For a moment there is silence, and then…

"Oh my god! That was amazing! I was amazing! You were amazing!" Dipper exclaimed. "We were amazing!"

"Yeah, I guess we were," Mabel said.

"Wait I thought you guys said you were taught to fight monsters." Bill said.

"We were." Mabel answered. "But Stan and Ford handle all the dangerous stuff."

"Yeah we usually have to find our own adventures." Dipper added. "Which are few and far apart."

"Sounds boring." Bill admitted as they started back home.

"It is." Mabel sighed.

"Hey, are there gonna be monsters attacking us all the time?" Dipper asked hopefully,

"Yeah, probably," Bill answered. "Trust me kid, there is never a dull moment when I'm around."

Dipper smiled, maybe having Bill around wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**_-To Be Continued_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Notes:** Okay guys the last chapter will be the last normal length chapter I write for this story. Now for those of you who don't know my chapters are usually anywhere from 6 to 8 pages on word doc. However, since it took us five chapters to get though episode one of SVTFOE we're all going to have to adapt here. So, for now on most of the chapters will be much longer. With that said let's get to it!

* * *

**(Back with Ford…)**

He hadn't expected the twins to be out so late…

Ford looked at his watch and grimaced as it read half past eleven, a part of him wanted to run out and find them, but the other half saw this as an opportunity.

So, without wasting anytime that would undoubtedly change his mind he went through the secret door behind the vending machine and down to his lab. The lab itself was separated into 3 different sub levels, however the mirror phone was on the top floor. It had once been in his study, but with Mabel having so many friends across so many dimensions she was constantly chatting away while he was trying to work. He had often debated on giving the kids there own, but decided against it. The last thing he needed was the twins to waste so many minutes that entire family ended up working in the Shard Mines to pay off their debt in Pixtopia!

Pushing the thought aside Ford stepped in front of the mirror and stated loud and clear. "Call Hannibal."

"Calling Hannibal Cipher." The Mirror said in a mulled tone. Mabel had often complained that it should sound more upbeat, but Ford shrugged it off.

For a moment the screen shows nothing but static finally Queen Luisa appears, her husband is speaking with a rather horned beast off to the side. Since the beast is dressed in a black suit, Ford assumes he's a servant of some sort, like a butler. "Ford Darling how are things."

"Yes we didn't expect you to call so soon." Hannibal shouted from where he was.

"Didn't think I'd call?" Ford snapped. "Your son got Stan put in Prison!"

"Please isn't he there every other week?" Hannibal asked brushing the incident off without even acknowledging him.

"We now own several 3 headed dogs!" Ford continued to complain.

"And that gold was worthless!" Stan growled as he stomped in, rubbing his wrist which were obviously still sore from the cuffs.

"Not to mention I am sure he's traumatized Dipper!" Ford shouted.

"Well I assumed you called the boy ahead." Hannibal lashed back.

"I would if you have given me ample time, but noooo! You drop him off and task me with getting his powers under control with only hours to come up with something

"You did come up with something though didn't you?" Luisa asked hopefully. She took this moment to cut in, because she knew that Hannibal and Ford would argue for all eternity if given the chance.

"Yeah like it's doing us any favors." Stan said as one of the 3 headed puppies was currently pulling on his pant leg.

"I constructed a wand of sorts to store his power for the time being." Ford informed her.

"Very good Stanford." Hannibal commented, no doubt to make his wife happy.

"Just be warned." Luisa added. "A large quantity of our magic can corrupt even the sweetest of creatures. It can also affect some more than others."

"Speaking of did you ever think that this might have been oh I don't know...a horrible idea!" Stan shouted.

"Stan!" Ford warned.

"No!" Stan shouted. "I know we're all thinking it! You called because of it!"

"Because of what?" Hannibal dared to ask.

"Don't play dumb!" Stan snapped. "Did you ever think how his magic might affect THEM!"

Hannibal stopped as if startled by the question, he then proceeded to pull out a large dusty old book from what seemed to be from thin air. "Well now that the power has been transferred to a…wand was it?"

"Yes." Ford answered impatiently.

"Yes well it says as long as they do not touch it they should be fine." Hannibal assured them. "Besides My bloodline was already in power before they were born, the odds of our magic affecting them are slim to none."

Ford allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Speaking of where is Bill?" Luisa asked.

"They must have went out to show him the town." Stan answered without thinking.

"You mean you don't know!" Hannibal screamed. "If anything happens to my son I am holding you personally responsible!"

"Relax they're fine." Stan said as if it was no big deal. "Trust me I once saw my niece take down a ten foot troll with nothing but a water hose and several balls of bubblegum."

Hannibal looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "I'm sorry did you say she took down a troll with gum?"

"Mable is very…creative." Ford explained.

"And the boy?" Hannibal asked.

"He likes to do thinks more by the book." Ford explained. "He has a knack for magic, but he doesn't seem interested in using it."

"Really?" Hannibal seems stunned. "What human wouldn't?"

"Mabel of course is the complete opposite." Ford went on. "She loves the idea of magic, but fails to grasp the basics."

"I was the same." Luisa explained. "At her age it was the simple things that I found difficult."

"See I told you." Stan jumped in. "You're too strict."

"You must know the basics before you can even hope to understand the complexity of magic!" Ford argued back. "It's basic principle Stanley!"

"Nerd words." Stan Shouted. "All I hear is nerd words."

"The fact that you two get anything done is remarkable." Luisa admitted out loud. "Can't we all have a decent conversation without arguing?"

Ford bit his lip, he knew exactly why they were all arguing, and it had very little to do with the war 30 years ago.

"Uncle Ford we're home!" Dipper's voice came from the entrance of the secret lab.

"See their fine." Stan said.

"We fought monsters!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Mabel!" Bill and Dipper shouted together.

"Mason Pines!" Ford warned.

"Kidding!" Dipper yelled. "She's totally kidding!"

"Wow he really doesn't let you have fun." Bill joked.

"We're making midnight nachos!" Dipper yelled down to them as he closed the vending machine door. "Seriously?" He said giving his sister the evil eye.

"What?" Mabel asked.

"Nerve mind, I'm making Nachos." Dipper said as he moved to leave.

"What are Nachos?" Bill suddenly asked.

The twins faced him stunned. "WHATTTTTTTT!"

Meanwhile back down with Ford things had taken a turn for the worse.

"That idiot Tad!" Hannibal hissed. "No doubt he and his goons tried something! He's an embarrassment to the family, you know what will happen if he manages to possess magic again!"

"Why didn't you just execute him?" Stan asked bluntly.

"Stanley!" Ford warned.

"What?" Stan shrugged. "If you had come into the night and tried to kill my only kid days after he was born and I was king, well..." Stan did a motion with his finger across his neck. "I mean who's to say you won't try again."

"Yes but you could be a little more sensitive!" Ford hissed, not in the least bit offended.

"No he is right." Hannibal agreed. "I blame you humans for making me so soft."

Ford resisted the urge to argue, for Luisa's sake.

She gave him an appreciated smile.

"Look I will do all in my power to protect him." Ford assured them both. "You trusted me enough to bring him here." He reasoned. "So believe me when I say you have nothing to worry about, your son is in good hands."

* * *

**(Back in the kitchen…)**

Dipper pulls out a plate of nachos from the microwave. "Behold!" He said dramatically as he presented the plate.

Mabel clearly amazed, sang out loud, "Dipper's Super Awesome Nachos!" as she takes one.

Bill also takes on, not so sure. "Triangle food?" He asked.

Dipper rolls his eyes. "Just eat it."

Bill places it in his mouth and takes a bit. His eyes widen. "This is amazing!" He whispered.

Suddenly, there was then a knock at the front door.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Bill asked.

"At 12:30 in the morning?" Dipper asked picking up a bat from somewhere off to the side. "Not likely."

The other two tensed as they all went for the door.

They opened it.

And suddenly the twins were jumped.

Dipper struggled on the floor as a great weight held him down.

Mabel who is also on the ground shouts "What the flip is going on here?"

"Oh no way!" Bill yells. "You're here already?"

Dipper looks over his shoulder to see several monsters. "Great more monsters."

"Boss we heard there's this epic party." Amorphous Shape explained. "So we came to rescue you."

"Rescue me?" Bill asked, and then realized. "Oh no these guys are cool." Bill assured them.

"You mean there are actually humans out there that are cool?" Hector asked as he let go of Mabel.

"Of course we're cool…" Mabel stated as she got up only to stop as she noticed Amorphous Shape's hair.

"Your hair is the colors of the rainbow!" She yelled.

"Yep." Amorphous Shape said acting like she was all that.

Mabel's eyes grew wide as she got real close. "Tell me how you did that!" She demanded.

"Oh I went to Rainbow falls." She explained.

"You mean the one that's in that dimension that's slowly getting eaten by a black hole!" Mabel squealed. "I'm so jealous."

Amorphous Shape smiled. "I like you." She admitted.

"Names Mabel." Mabel said as she offered her hand.

Amorphous Shape took it. "Names Kelly." She said, but Bill calls me Amorphous Shape."

"Oh you have a nick name too?" Mabel asked. "Mines Shooting Star." She said proudly.

"Then she's in!" Keyhole declared.

"You guys ready to make some bad choices?" Kelly mused.

"Sure, let me just wake up Dipper," Bill said as Paci-fire finally got off of him.

"Oh, that is not a dead person?" Paci-fire asked.

Dipper groaned in pain, "Nope, not dead."

"Guys this is Dipper." Bill introduced him as he helped him up.

"I don't get it." Hector admitted. "Why'd you name him that?" He asked Bill.

"Oh no our Gruncles gave him that nickname." Mabel explained.

"Then he's obviously not one of us." Hector said bluntly.

"I hate your face, and you're ugly!" Kelly said plainly.

Dipper looks confused.

"Oh come guys I can think of something." Bill insisted.

"Nope it has to come naturally." Keyhole said.

"Oh come on my bro is great." Mabel insisted, "Just give him a chance."

"Fine he gets until the end of the night." Kelly said. "If Bill hasn't come up with a name by then well…"

Dipper gulped as Paci-fire cracked his knuckles. "Actually I think I'll stay."

Mabel pouted. "Dipper you always do this."

"Mabel…." Dipper whined.

"Please!" His sister begged.

"But I was gonna… we were gonna…" Dipper said nervously.

Bill then gave Dipper a puppy dog face as well.

Dipper sighed, giving in "I… Ugh, alright."

"Hooray!" Mabel exclaimed "We're going to a demon party!"

"Sweet Let's go!" Kelly said pulling out a pair of dimensional scissors on it.

"Ah! Dimensional scissors? Jealous!" Bill said, as she opened a portal.

"Wait, we're going to another dimension?" Dipper asked nervously.

"Relax bro I've been to several." Mabel assured him.

"Yeah, Dip live a little!" Bill said, dragging him through the portal.

"Dip?" Dipper asked.

"Nope that's just not working for me." Bill admitted. "What's your real name?"

"Mason." Dipper admitted.

"Nope that's worse." Bill said.

"Oh come on!" Dipper whined. "Why do I need a nickname?"

"All my friends have them." Bill explained. "It's the principal of the thing." He said as they began to fall and then landed on a cloud, all but Dipper who ended up missing the cloud and hit the floor next to it.

He groaned as dance music played loudly around them.

"Huh? Where are we?" Dipper asked.

"The Bounce Lounge! My favorite place to chill! Just stay away from the edge," Bill explained.

"Noted." Dipper said.

Suddenly Mable squealed, "Bill, Dipper! Photo booth! Photo booth! Come on!"

She then pushed her brother, Bill, and the others into the photo booth. It was a tight squeeze, but they managed.

"This is a rather large both." Dipper noted.

"What are you trying to say?" Paci-fire growled from above him.

"OOOOOh you've done it now." Kelly mused.

"Guys it's starting!" Mabel said and the booth started taking pictures with the captions, "Yay, good times!", "Happy Besties!", "Get out of TOWN!", "I heart Friends", and "Stylez 4 Milez".

Finally the group left the booth and went for the dance floor except for Dipper who went back to the table to play on his phone.

He wasn't there for long.

"Nope!" Bill snatched the phone away and flipped through it as he raced off.

"Bill!" Dipper yelled after him. "Give that back!"

"No I need to figure out a name for you!" Bill shouted and stopped as he came across a very embarrassing picture.

"Who's the baby in the lamb costume?" Bill asked. "Is this you?"

"Bill!" Dipper screamed blushing.

"Oh I am so keeping this!" Bill laughed as he sent the pic to his own phone. "Why would you keep this on your phone?" He asked as Dipper snatched it away.

"Mabel keeps sending it to me as blackmail." Dipper whispered. "Not that it's any of your business."

"Blackmail?" Bill smiled devilishly. "I like her." He admitted.

Suddenly Paci-fire bumps into Dipper as he and Mabel dance by them and almost pushes him off the edge.

"Careful!" Bill warned as he grabbed Dipper just in time. "You don't want to fall down there trust me."

"Paci-fire just tried to shove me off this cloud!" Dipper said.

"Oh, no!" Bill began to explain, but stopped. "No you're right he probably did, but what did you expect you called him fat."

"When?" Dipper snapped.

"In the booth." Bill said. "You were surprised we could all fit."

"That's not what I meant." Dipper argued.

"Look let's just dance and forget about it." Bill advised.

"I don't dance." Dipper told him.

Bill froze. "Oh we have a lot of work to do." He admitted.

"Why so I can fit in with your so called friends?" Dipper shouted

"Ok what do you like to do?" Bill asked.

"I like to stay home this late at night and sleep!" Dipper yelled.

"No I mean cool stuff." Bill yelled. "What do you do for fun?"

"Well I play video games." Dipper admitted.

Bill smiled and then called out to the others, "Hey, let's go to the Amethyst Arcade! Dipper and Mabel will have more fun there!"

"Ooh, now you're speaking my language." Mabel said. "I wonder if they have Pokémon."

"No! Way! I'm! Getting! My! Dance! On!" Paci-fire said, still dancing. He then seemed to notice something nearby; whatever it was, Dipper couldn't see it. But suddenly he changed his mind.

"Yes, you are right, Bill They will like the arcade better. Let's go!" he said, as Kelly opened another portal.

"What's going on?" Dipper asked picking up on the changed vibe.

"I think they're warming up to you." Bill teased as they went through the portal, to the Amethyst Arcade.

Dipper was entranced "Holy pixels! So many video games!" he said currently awestruck at the sheer amount of arcade machines and other gadgets at the Amethyst Arcade.

"Yes, I knew you two would like it here. This place is full of squares," Paci-fire said.

Indeed, the arcade had literal squares at various machines, who promptly groaned in unison like they were bored or something.

"Ooh, look! Dance Revolution! That's perfect!" Bill grabbed Dipper's hand. "Even someone with two left feet like you can do it." He said as he dragged him over.

"Gee thanks." Dipper retorted as he and Kelly took "the stage."

Kelly of course is a natural and follows the lights with ease.

Dipper is just as fast, but lacks her grace.

Her friends cheer.

Dipper groans, and steps back. "Look I'm going to get something to drink." He said.

Bill bit his lip and race after him. "Oh come on I really think they're starting to like you." He lied.

"Look Bill I appreciate this, coming here for me, but let's face it." Dipper groaned. "I don't fit in with them."

"They're just stuck up on the fact I haven't given you a name." Bill assured him. "Look I'll go talk to them and we'll work this out." He assured him and turns to go.

Dipper moves to stop him but someone grabs his shoulder. He turns around to find three of some kind of masked robot things standing there. One of them held up a photo of Bill's friends.

"Have you seen these delinquents?" The bigger one asked.

Dipper who was never a good liar felt like a deer in the head lights.

"Look kid either you talk or we make you." The smallest of the men said.

Dipper could only manage to muster 2 words…"Oh, boy."

The largest of the men grab Dipper and took him to a secluded room where he is then tied to a chair.

Meanwhile, Bill is trying his best to convince his friends who have decided they want to leave to someplace more exciting, to stay and make nice with Dipper.

"Oh come on Boss." Hector said.

"He's your total opposite." Kelly reasoned.

"Just give him some time and you'll see, Dipping Dots can be fun too!" Bill said trying yet another lame nick name.

They all gave him a blank look.

"Okay I'll admit I've got nothing." Bill admitted.

"Hey have you guys seen Dipper?" Mabel asked as she ran up to them.

Bill looked over where they just were. "He was there just a minute ago."

"Somethings happened." Mabel said, feeling her brother's stress.

"Oh yeah that reminds us." Keyhole said with a fake laugh. "We forgot to tell you something."

"Yeah you are gonna laugh when you hear this." Hector agreed.

Bill's eyes turned as black as the starless sky as anger ragged through him. "What did you idiots do?!"

Suddenly Mabel gets very serious as well. "I know where he is." She said.

* * *

**(Back with Dipper...)**

"Where are they!" the second of the men demanded. He wasn't as big as the first, but his voice was strangely deeper and scarier.

One of the others shined a lamp on him as he spoke.

"I'm telling you, I don't know!" Dipper responded.

"Not talking, eh? What if I do this?" the man said, then started flickering the lamp light.

Dipper raised an eyebrow "Seriously?" he asked in disbelief.

"We can't really hurt you." The smaller one revealed. "Just because we're cops doesn't mean we can cheat the system when no one is looking."

"Wait…" Dipper blinked in disbelief. "You're cops!"

"That's what I said!" The man said.

"Where's your badge?" Dipper challenged.

The three all pulled out badges with a brass symbol Dipper hadn't seen before.

"The IPD?" Dipper asked.

"The Interdimensional Police Department." The smaller one said. "We work as Staff at the Hugo reform School these kids broke in and turned the place upside down while they got there "party on!"" He stopped. "Am I saying that right?"

Suddenly Mabel, Bill and his friends came bursting into the room.

"Release my brother!" Mabel demanded.

Bill who notices Dipper is trapped goes to use his wand. "Crystal Dagger-"

He stops as the larger man unties Dipper. "What?" He asked confused.

"Sorry about that." He said. "I have anger management issues." He admitted.

"Gee you think?" Dipper spat bitterly.

"Look kid it's cool you didn't sell out your friends, but people got to pay for what they did." The smaller guy said.

"Wait you stood up for us?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah some good it did me." Dipper growled filling annoyed.

"Dude that's tight." Keyhole said.

"Yeah I guess you can be cool." Hector added.

"Plus you got arrested." Paci-fire mused. "Respect." He offered Dipper his fist for a fist pump.

Dipper couldn't even find the words.

"Okay will someone please tell me what happened?" Bill demanded.

"Your friends broke into a school and threw a party!" Dipper yelled.

"What?" Bill exclaimed. "And you didn't invite me?"

"Well that's why we came." Kelly said as if it was obvious. "To include you."

"Awe you guys." Bill said, touched. He turned to the officers. "Look the name's Cipher, William Cipher as in the Prince of the Nightmare Realm, these guys are with me."

"Your highness you may have immunity due to your royal blood, but it doesn't cover the actions of your friends." The middle sized officer said.

"What!" Bill exclaimed.

"Then what good is it?" Mabel shouted.

"See!" Bill yelled. "My thoughts exactly."

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to take them all down town." The Big one said as he cuffs Dipper.

"Hey I thought you were letting me go." Dipper complained.

"No I just had to untie you." The officer said. "Already got one lawsuit."

"But he's innocent!" Bill argued as he raised his cane.

"It's okay boss." Kelly assured him. "It was fun while it lasted." She handed him her dimensional scissors.

"Your dimensional scissors?" Bill asked.

"I won't need 'em where I'm going," She replied, then turned to the cops and said. "You'll never take us alive!"

"Yeah you creeps catch us if you can!" Hector shouted as Bills friends made a run for it.

"Get back here!" The officers shouted taking off after them.

Dipper blinked in disbelief "Did they just do that for me?" He asked, stunned.

"I don't believe it!" Bill exclaimed. "Do you know what these means?"

"We're not going to jail." Dipper said the obvious.

"No you dummy." Bill retorted. "You're in!" He exclaimed. "Now all my friends are besties!"

"Yeah... I wouldn't go that far," Dipper said. As he managed to slip off the cuffs.

"Our Gruncle Stan taught us how to get out of cuffs." Mabel explained.

"Ok that guy knows nothing about being a parent." Bill admitted.

"Yeah he's not the best example." Dipper admitted. "One time he got us all in jail for counterfeiting."

Bill smiled. "I love this family, you guys are a riot."

"Well at least you had fun." Dipper said.

"Oh come on you have to admit it was an exciting way to spend the night." Bill said.

"Well I guess that's one way to put it." Dipper agreed.

"That's the spirit…" Bill replied. "Seriously why is this so hard for me?" He exclaimed. "Why can't you be like your sister and wear colorful and inspirational clothing!"

"He used to where a hat with a pine tree on it." Mabel revealed. "But people started making fun of him since our last name is Pines and all."

Bill smiled, a wide and wicked smile, and with a wave of his cane a pine tree hat appeared.

"Bill don't you dare!" Dipper warned.

Too late, Bill place the hat on his head. "Let me guess." He mused. "They called you Pine Tree!"

Dipper blushed. "You jerk."

Bill smiled. "I like it."

"Of course you do." Dipper said with dismay, and then stopped as he noticed something. "Hey! We're stuck in another dimension!" He realized.

"Oh, no, we're not!" Bill said, then held out the dimensional scissors.

"Whoa!" Dipper said.

"Cool!" Mabel added. "I always wanted a pair."

"Now we can go anywhere we want. Anywhere in the entire universe!" Bill said.

"I know just the place," Dipper said.

Moments later the three of them were once again back at the Mystery Shack munching down on a large plate of nachos; watching TV as the sun slowly rose above them.

"Not a bad way to spend my first day." Bill admitted.

"You know we have to go to school in a couple of hours right." Dipper revealed.

"School later, nachos now." Mabel said with her mouthful of food.

Dipper shrugged and sat back enjoying a rare moment of peace while he still could. "There's never a dull moment with you around is there?" He asked.

Bill laughed. "Please you hadn't even seen the worse of it."

Dipper laughed. "Thought so."

* * *

**_-To Be Continued_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

** (Back with Dipper…)**

**[three days later…]**

He was never partying on a school night again, no matter how much Bill and Mabel begged him! Dipper yawned for the one thousandth time as the trio walked down the hall to their first class. It wouldn't have been so bad if Dipper had managed to get some sleep after their night out with Bill's weird friends, but that was not the case.

For the past three days Mabel and Bill had stayed up all night and day watching a movie marathon because Bill had never seen a movie before. Of course, upon hearing this Mabel dove into action and pulled out all her favorite movies for him to watch. And somehow Dipper had gotten roped into the madness of excessively buttered popcorn and cheesy chick flicks.

"Hey! It's that magic kid!" someone called out. Several People kept waving at them, including the janitor and several teachers.

"Dipper, Bill makes us popular!" Mabel declared happily.

"Of course, we're popular!" Bill said, waving back. "Who wouldn't want to know me?"

"How do you already know everyone?" Dipper groaned, heating his chipper mode. "You've been here for less than week!"

"Shooting Star introduced me to social media after you fell asleep." Bill explained.

"Of course, she did." Dipper moaned.

"Everyone's so cool here, Dipper!" Bill said. "It makes me wish my parents had tossed me out of the castle years ago!"

"Oh, you haven't even met the coolest person here," Dipper said. Just then, a Sophomore girl on a skateboard rolled by, doing a kick flip at one point. She wears a plaid shirt and blue jeans and her long red hair danced behind her in the wind as she skated.

"Sup Red!" Bill said giving her a high five as she stopped at her locker right beside them.

Dipper was floored, He knew Wendy! Feeling embarrassed Dipper opened his own locker and hid behind it.

"Hi, Bill, Mabel!" Wendy greeted them both. She then looked around them to Dipper. "Hey man how's it hanging?"

Dipper who is completely hidden by the locker door allows his hand to stick out so he can give her a shy wave. He never could talk to her. Every time he did it came out as a jumbled-up mess and it was so embarrassing.

"Well see you guys in class." She said before skating off.

Moments later Dipper finally mustered up the courage to close his locker door.

Bill who had been noticing Dipper's behavior grinned from ear to ear. "You like her!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Dipper stuttered. "No, I don't." He tried picking up the pace as they walked down the hall towards their first class, but Bill is relentless.

"I know." He said. "I need to hook you two up."

"Please don't." Dipper begged. "Mabel already tried once and it was a disaster."

"How was I supposed to know she was allergic to peanut butter?" Mabel asked defensively as they walked into their first class. Now Mabel liked math just fine, she wasn't as great as Dipper was, but she got by with a B average. However, she could really do without Their teacher, Ms. Skullnick. Ms. Skullnick wasn't exactly mean per se, but she did tend to have a nasty attitude, for reasons that were beyond her understanding.

"Come on I'm almost as good at matchmaking as I am with magic." Bill reasoned.

"So not at all?" Dipper joked as the trio sat down in the front row.

Ms. Skullnick was passing out the results of a test from a few days ago, slamming one on Bill's desk.

"As you can see, class, most of you have done a pathetic job," she said.

"Not me! I got an F for fantastic!" Bill said.

"Not even close. It's an F for fail," Dipper explained.

"Huh?" Bill looks confused.

"Look, I'm aware this kind of thing doesn't exist in the Nightmare Realm." Dipper said. "But here you get graded on stuff."

"Well what grade did you get?" Bill hissed obviously annoyed.

Dipper held up his test paper proudly. "Oh, just an A+ with a nice little smiley face. The best grade you can get!"

"That's because you're a total nerd!" a boy sitting behind him said. He takes this moment to bat Dipper in the head, causing his pine tree hat to fall to the floor.

The boy has shaggy black hair in a typical eye-covering "emo style" hairdo, pale skin and several piercings in his ears. He wears tight skinny jeans with a keychain attached to the pocket, and a light black hoodie with a picture of a red bleeding heart with stitches on it, along with black fingerless gloves.

Bill sees red, how dare he touch Pine Trees hat! But before he could do anything Mabel steps in.

"Robbie use your words." She said knowingly. Robbie was two whole grades ahead of Mabel and Dipper, but due to his low-test scores he was forced to repeat ninth grade algebra. "He's not usually like this." She explained to Bill.

"It's all his fault!" Robbie said kicking Dipper's seat this time as Dipper went to retrieve his hat.

"How is this my fault." Dipper said peering over at Robbie's paper. The goth managed to do worse than Bill! Which should be impossible. "It's not my fault you didn't study."

"This isn't about the test." Mabel said. "Is it Robbie?"

Robbie groaned, he hated that Mabel could read him so well, he knew he should brush her off, and deny everything, but Mabel was always there for him. Without her he would have never gotten over Wendy and ended up with the love of his life. His heart ached at the thought. "She…she dumped me." He whispered.

"Tambry dumped you!" Dipper exclaimed a little too loud.

"Shut up doofus!" Robbie hissed kicking his seat again.

"So, this is all over some girl?" Bill scoffed. "Wait how is it his fault?" He asked pointing to Dipper.

"It's always my fault." Dipper said. "Even when it isn't."

"No, this time it really is." Robbie said looking cross. "You're always going on your stupid adventures and writing about them on your blog."

"You have a blog?" Bill asked.

"Dipper's Guide to The Unexplained." Dipper said proudly. "I post my findings about the town there." He explained. "Uncle Ford says most humans can't comprehend the supernatural, and a lot of the towns folk pretend it isn't real. But I like to keep people informed; even if they choose not to believe it, I did my job."

"Yeah well thanks to your job Tambry thinks I'm not interesting enough!" He yelled. "I don't take risk, or do anything exciting, I just write depressing music, and skulk all the time."

"She said that?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah all because I didn't want to go to some dumb concert with her." Robbie groaned.

"And this had what to do with me?" Dipper dared to asked.

"She said 'Why can't you be more exciting like that Pines kid.'" Robbie yelled. "She compared me to you!"

Dipper's eyes widen. "Really?" he said feeling pretty good about himself. He knew it was petty, but no girl had ever compared their boyfriends to him before, at least that knew of. And while he felt bad for Robbie it was nice to know he wasn't completely at the bottom of the social ladder. (at least that he knew of.)

"Stop enjoying this." Robbie warned. "And fix it!"

"How?" Dipper asked. "I can't make you more interesting."

"But I can." Bill said.

"Bill!" Dipper warned.

"No this is perfect." Bill reasoned. "You say I suck at magic and love matching." He explained. "But if I get Robbie and Tambry back together you'll have to eat those words."

"You really think you can make me more interesting?" Robbie asked.

"No." Bill admitted. "But I can make her think you're more interesting." Bill assured him as he lifted his cane.

"Bill wait!" Dipper warned.

Too late! "Babe magnet love storm!" He shouted with a wave of his cane.

Bill's spell wound up turning him into a troll.

No, not an "ugly-looking man" troll.

An actual troll.

"Bill, what did you do?" Mabel asked.

"I think… I turned him into a troll," Bill replied, stating the obvious.

The other students and Ms. Skullnick were speechless; some even had their mouths wide open in shock.

But then one student yelled, "Bill Cipher just turned Robbie into a monster!" and the class began cheering.

"Bill Rocks!"

Robbie pulls out his phone and uses the camera app as a mirror to confirm he was, in fact, a troll. "Aahhhh! I'm hideous!"

"Bill, change him back!" Mabel said.

"I don't know how to!" Bill replied.

"Well do something!" Dipper yelled.

"Okay, I'll think of something then!" Bill waved his cane. "Lightning Change Back!"

Suddenly the trio appear within Bill's room at the Mystery Shack.

"Huh? Where are we?" Bill asked.

"I think you zapped us home," Mabel replied.

"Ohhhh… I wish I knew how I did that. It could really come in handy if I don't feel like using my legs!"

"Uh guys." Mabel said looking worried.

The boys turn her way to see that they managed to snag another traveler on their unsuspected return home.

There beside Mabel stood a very distraught and still very troll like Robbie!

"Robbie…" Dipper said quietly at the nervous troll teen. "It's not so bad." He insisted.

"Not so bad!" Robbie yelled; his voice shook the walls around them. "I'm a troll! Now Tambry will never take me back!"

"If you ask me it's an improvement." Bill stated.

"No one asked you!" Robbie screamed as he began to throw things around, going on an angry rampage.

"We can fix this!" Mabel yelled. She turned to Bill. "Tell him you can fix this!"

"But I tried." Bill yelled over his screams. "Besides the jerk deserves a little karma!"

"Fine!" Dipper yelled, "I'll do it!" He mumbled something under his breath, and suddenly ropes came to life and wrapped around Robbie. Next a chair appeared, and the troll Teen was forced to sit down.

"How did you do that?" Bill asked.

"Haven't you been listening?" Mabel asked. "Dipper is a wiz at magic, that's why great uncle Ford put you in his care."

Bill's eyes widen as he suddenly remembered the conversation. "You can fix this!" He exclaimed.

"No, I can't." Dipper reasoned.

"Why not!" Robbie yelled as he tried to get free.

"Two reasons." Dipper answered. "1: I hate magic."

"You hate magic?" Bill was stunned and maybe a little hurt as well.

"He says it's like cheating." Mabel answered. "Magic is an alternative to one's actual physical and mental strengths."

"Okay so you're too proud." Bill reasoned. "What's reason number two?"

"The magic I know is like level one stuff." Dipper reasoned. "Like fairy and pixie magic." He went on. "You're a level five demon Bill, and your power comes from your own imagination, the strongest kind of magic out there."

"So, he's too advance for the great Dipper Pines?" Robbie scoffed. "Just my luck." He joked cruelly. "What's a level five demon anyway?"

"Demons are divided into five levels." Mabel answered. "Depending on their power."

"Not that you need to know that." Dipper cut her off.

"Did demon magic turn you into a troll?" Robbie asked.

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Demons are labeled based on their strength, one being the weakest, and five being the strongest. And spells cast by a level five demon cannot be undone by one of a lower status."

"In other words, only Bill or another level five demon can undue this." Mabel cut in.

"Which means…." Dipper gave Bill a knowing look.

"Which means what?" Bill asked.

Dipper rolled his eyes. He knew Bill knew exactly what he was getting at. "Bill, we can't keep stalling. You're gonna have to call your parents. They'll know how to reverse the spell."

"No! I can't ask for help! If my parents find out about this, they're gonna send me to St. Hugo's Reform School!" Bill wailed. "It's a terrible, horrible place, and no one who goes there ever comes out the same!"

"Sounds like you could use it." Robbie joked.

Mabel cut in. "Dipper's right, Bill, but maybe you can trick them into telling you how without getting into trouble." She reasoned. "Look, you just need to get the information you need, without letting them know all of the details. What they don't know won't kill them, and they will be none the wiser."

"Well, Mom is very wise…Okay, I'll try," Bill replied. He pulled back a curtain on his wall, revealing a mirror.

"Mirror, Mirror, Call Mother."

"Calling Py…" The Mirror said.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Bill exclaimed, obviously distressed.

"Py?" Dipper said. "That sounds nothing like mother."

Suddenly a feminine humanoid demon with horns and surrounded in pink flames appeared on the mirror's screen. "Hi, Bill!"

"No, no, no!" Bill said, trying to hang up.

"Well, you're here, I'm here-" She said.

"NO!" Bill yelled. "I said call Mother, not the Smotherer!" Bill said.

"No, wait, Bill! Don't hang up!" Py demanded, her flames began to burn the room around her.

Bill hung up anyways.

"Ugh… I really gotta delete her off my mirror," Bill said annoyed.

"So that's the Ex uh?" Mabel asked.

"And you wanted to give me love advice?" Robbie exclaimed.

"Shhh." Bill hissed as his mother appeared on Bill's mirror.

"Oh, Bill and Dipper, what a pleasant surprise!" Luisa said.

"And don't forget Mabel!" Mabel said pushing Dipper aside.

"Mabel!" Dipper yelled.

"It's nice to meet you." Luisa gave a pleasant smile.

"You as well." Mabel exclaimed. "You know I have heard so much about-"

"Thank you, Mabel." Dipper said pushing her out of the way.

"Hey!" Mabel whined.

Bill cleared his throat. "So, Mom… let's just say that someone accidentally turned someone else into a troll. Not, that I would do that, because that would be completely irresponsible, but what should that person do?" Bill said nervously.

"Nice one." Mabel said.

"William, I know you don't like him, but these are questions you should be asking Axolotl. He is your guide after all." Luisa reasoned.

Just then a loud crash and screaming filled the room.

"Bill, what is going on?" his mom asked.

"Gotta go Mom, bye!" Bill said, hanging up and closing the mirror's curtain. "What happened?"

"Robbie jumped out the window!" Dipper replied gesturing to the new hole in the wall.

"Seriously?" Bill groaned.

"Maybe there's another way to fix this." Mabel said mostly to herself.

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked.

"I got an idea." Mabel said as she pulled out her phone. "You guys just make sure Robbie doesn't leave."

"That's not going to be easy." Bill stated the obvious as the boys raced down the stairs and out the door to find him.

They managed to catch up with him in the backyard where Dipper wastes no time tackling him.

"Wow! Good job, Dipper!" Bill said.

"Wow, Good job, Dipper!" a voice mocked from nearby.

They turned to find that Tad and his monster army have once again appeared.

"Tad! What are you doing here?" Bill asked.

"Catching you at your most distracted!" Tad replied.

"Seriously?" Bill rolled his eyes. "You do this now? I've been way more distracted than this,"

Dipper nodded in agreement. "We were watching movies for three straight nights in a row."

"And we went partying!" Bill added. "But you chose now, when I'm not distracted at all!"

"I don't know, you seem pretty distracted to me," Tad said.

"Nah, not really," Bill said.

"Oh, well... What's that over there?" Tad pointed at something in the other direction.

"What, where?" Dipper felt like an idiot for looking.

"Seriously?" Bill asked looking at him.

"GET THEM!" Tad yelled, taking this moment to strike.

At that Bill, and Dipper began to lead the monsters on a brief chase, knocking over Robbie in the process.

Bill waved his cane, he knew using magic was what got them in this trouble in the first place, but it really was his only defense. "Dagger Crystal Heart Attack!" he yelled.

Bill's cane shot red heart-shaped crystals at the monsters. "Yeah, that's right! Feel the deadly power love!" he taunted.

Dipper faced off against three nearby monsters. "I'm obligated to warn you, I once took out a guy twice my size while sleep walking." Dipper said before he kicked the first one way, only for another monster to appear cracking his knuckles.

Buff Frog throws a few punches at Bill punches at me, but he easily dodges, and cast another spell.

"Razor Leaf Blast!"

Hundreds of sharp leaves were hurled toward Buff Frog, knocking him down and cutting him in some places.

Bill noticed one of the monsters had Dipper in a headlock, so Bill fired another spell at him, "Rainbow Blast!" which knocked him away, directly into Robbie.

Robbie wastes no time getting with the program and smashing the enemy around.

"Narwhal Blast! Narwhal Blast!" Bill continued fighting only to stop as he noticed Robbie was actually fairing pretty well on his own. However, due to his absent mindedness Dipper wound up getting cornered and surrounded.

"Hey, any chance I could get some help here?" Dipper asked hopefully.

Bill shook his head focusing back on the task at hand. "Turbo Nuclear Demonic Blast!" Bill yelled, an explosion of blue and yellow the area along with multiple smoky skull shapes surrounding them.

After it was over, the yard was in shambles, like a tornado had torn through it. Several lingering fires from Bill's spell littered the yard.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho!" Bill said, clearly surprised. "That was awesome! Who else saw that?"

Tad was shaking a nearby monster who was out cold. "Get up! Get up!"

"Told you we weren't distract-" Bill said. "Wait, did we just kill that guy?"

"No, he's not dead. He's probably just bleeding internally and being a total baby about it! Stupid wuss!" Tad replied, kicking him in the head.

"Oh, good cause I already used my one freebie for murder." Bill said relieved.

"You killed someone before?" Robbie and Dipper say in unison.

"Kill is a strong word." Bill reasoned as Tad opened a portal and called out to his army.

"Get up, you dipsticks!"

His monsters began to get up and limp through the portal, except for the one Robbie was still holding.

Robbie dropped him and the monster runs away.

"So how did it feel to kick monster butt?" Bill asked slyly.

"It was…kind of exhilarating." Robbie admitted.

"Then my work here is done." Bill said proudly.

"What?" Robbie yelled. "As if you haven't even tried to turn me back."

"You asked me to make you more interesting." Bill said. "And you are."

"You think Tambry will go for this?" Robbie yelled.

"Why don't you ask her?" Bill said.

Robbie and Dipper turned to see Mabel walking up with Tambry and Wendy in tow.

"Robbie is that you?" Tambry asked.

"Don't look at me!" Robbie cried. "I'm hideous!"

"Are you kidding." Tambry took his head and smiled. "You look amazing, and the way you fought that monster. I had no idea you had it in you."

"You saw everything?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah, I was so stupid to judge you like that. I was just angry about missing the concert. Will you please take me back?" Tambry asked hopefully.

Robbie smiled. "Of course."

"Great now if you'll stay still, I'll change you back." Bill lifted his cane.

"Are you crazy!" Robbie bat the cane away. "Didn't you hear? She likes the new me and so do I." And with that the two walked away into the sunset.

"Well that's a relief." Bill said. "Because I had no idea how to fix that."

"Some things don't need fixing." Mabel reasoned.

"Wow, Bill that is so rad of you to do this for Robbie!" Wendy said. "Even if it's a little unorthodox."

"Thanks, but actually, it's Dipper Pines who deserves all the credit," Bill replied pushing Dipper towards her.

Dipper smiled nervously.

"Sweet, but next time you might want to try other methods before turning people into trolls." She reasoned. "Robbie's parents are going to flip." She realized before racing off after them. "Bye Dipper!" She waved as she went.

"Well that didn't go as plan." Bill said looking disappointed. "Sorry Pine Tree."

"Are you kidding?" Dipper's smile grew. "She said bye to me, just me!"

"Yeah it's like we didn't even exist." Mabel praised. "Which means she was impressed!"

Bill smiled. "That means I'm even better at matchmaking than I am with magic!" He exclaimed before accidentally blasting Dipper giving his head colorful moth wings and antennae, one of which was on fire.

"BILL!" Dipper yelled.

"It's not so bad." Mabel said as she tried to blowout the flame.

"I can fix it!" Bill assured him, he waved his cane, but nothing happened. "Eventually…."

"And this is why I hate magic." Dipper stated. "Nothing good comes from it."

* * *

**-To Be Continued**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

**Author's Notes:** Please note we had to make a small change in the story. The Great Demon War that happened 30 years ago has been moved to only 14 years ago. This change was made for the sake of plot. Sorry.

Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

**(Back with Bill…)**

There was very little that got him excited when it came to this mudball called Earth, but this…this showed potential.

At the moment a pep rally was being held in the Gravity Falls High school gym, and most of the students in attendance were cheering in support of their sports teams. However, Bill being the Twisted demon he is thought these teams were some kind of Gladiators pumping up for a death match. "Now this is more like it!" He exclaimed.

"I know aren't pep rallies the best?" Mabel exclaimed.

"Totally." Bill agreed. Though he wasn't sure how Shooting Star could tell, she had her eyes glued to her phone. Apparently, someone by the name BillChipherFan15 had created a discord in Bill's honor and loads of people continued to join each day to talk about their love for Bill. Bill referred to them as his loyal subjects and Shooting Star monitored the site for him daily. "So, what's the word?"

"Oh, everyone is going crazy about the game tonight." Mabel reported. "They want to know if you'll be there?"

"Of course." Bill exclaimed. "If my subjects request my presents then I am so there." He laughed evilly.

"You're really into this huh?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah we use to have this in the Nightmare Realm." Bill explained. "Until my father banned them, saying they were too barbaric."

"Really?" Mabel asked. "Why?"

"Well My Grand Father Seth created the games and since he was labeled evil, everything he stood for was erased from Demon History." Bill explained.

"He's your grandfather?" Mabel asked.

Bill nodded. "No one calls him that since he's an utter embarrassment to the family, but his full name is Seth Cipher and the next king was my dad so yeah even an idiot can put two and two together."

"Can you guys keep it down?" Dipper hissed from beside them. He currently had a laptop on his lap. Instead of paying attention to the festivities he was trying to get some much-needed work done. Much like Ford, Dipper was working on getting his degrees early in life, and while he attended high school, he also attended several online college classes. However, he had been falling behind lately thanks to Bill's shenanigans.

"Oh, come on Dipper live a little." Mabel exclaimed. "This is our first Pep Rally of our High School career." She insisted.

"High School isn't a career Mabel it's a phase." Dipper lectured. "And when are you not excited?" He added.

"Wow someone woke up on the wrong side of the Bantha Beast today." Bill joked.

"What's a-" Mabel began to ask, but Dipper cut her off.

"It's a giant rabbit like meat-eating monster that rooms the dark forests of the Nightmare Realm." Dipper huffed. "Look I'm sorry but I have an exam tomorrow that could pretty much decide my grade for the rest of the semester. My perfect GPA is on the line here."

"You got it bro. I'll keep an eye on Bill for the day." Mabel assured him and turned to explain to Bill. "Sorry Dipper gets like this when it comes to his studies, so it's just me and you today."

"Cool I get the fun twin." He winced the moment the words left his mouth. "No offense Pine Tree." He added quickly.

"None taken." Dipper assured him, not looking up from his work. "I am labeled the responsible twin, and I am ok with that."

Suddenly a Teacher Mr. Skeeves addressed the students at the center of the gym. "And now, Pacifica Northwest who became head cheerleader on her own, and not because her dad made a generous donation to the school!"

The cheerleaders walked up to the podium.

"Go, Gravity Falls High! Let's try not to get beat! Go, GFH! Let's try not to get beat! Go! Go! Go! Go! Yeah!"

Pacifica then addressed the crowd, "Make some noise if you love the Awesome Opossums!"

Mabel yelled, "Oh, I love opossums! They carry their babies on their backs!"

"What do Opossums have to do with gladiator games?" Bill asked openly.

"It's our mascot." Mabel explained, missing the Gladiator comment.

Dipper however did not. "You know she's talking about our basketball team, right? We're going up against the Warriors," he explained, then shuddered in a mixture of fear and doubt.

"Warriors?" Bill asked.

"Our rivals from Windber," Mable added. "Every year we get absolutely crushed by them."

"It's gonna be a bloodbath," Skullnick added.

"That's Awesome!" Bill exclaimed. "I want to get in on this."

"Well, you could join the Spirit Committee. Those kids are relentless when it comes to supporting the team," Dipper explained.

A guy near the podium holding small flags with opossum designs did the splits while yelling "Opossums!"

"Relentless," Dipper repeated.

"What a great idea! We better go see where we can sign up!" Mabel shouted as she took off taking Bill along for the ride.

"As fun as that sounds, you can go without me," Dipper said mostly to himself. He sighed as he returned to his work. "Finally." He smiled as he noticed the pep rally ending. The rest of the day's classes we canceled to prepare for tonight's game. Which meant he was now free to study to his hear content.

Or was he?

Could he really trust Mabel to keep Bill in line? After all he had promised Ford. Dipper sighed and decided to take a quick break to see how Mabel was getting along with the job before things got out of hand.

* * *

**(Following Mabel and Bill…)**

"Come on Bill we have to hurry before Sign ups close." Mabel insisted as they ran through the school hallway. Bill stops in front of a trophy case that houses pictures of former Awesome Opossums team members.

"Well no wonder all these people died they're toothpicks!" He realized. "I can't be caught dead supporting a losing team." He realized. "I have to do something, or this will ruin my reputation."

Meanwhile, Dipper was sneaking down the hall towards Bill, he was trying not to be seen. Afterall he didn't want Mabel to think he had no faith in her. He continues sneaking through the hall, shimmying against the walls and rolling on the floor until he's next to the trophy case.

"Oh, hi Pine Tree." Bill said casually.

Dipper surprised, falls over "Oof!"

"Spying on us so we stay out of trouble?" Bill asked the obvious.

"Please don't tell Mabel." He begged as he got up.

"You could just join us." Bill suggested.

"No, I already made a big deal about studying." Dipper explained. "If I join you now Mabel will think I don't trust her to be responsible without me."

"But you clearly don't." Bill pointed out. "Otherwise you wouldn't be spying on us."

"I know, and I trust her, I do…but sometimes…" Dipper trailed off.

"She gets distracted." Bill concluded.

"Yeah." Dipper agreed as he notices the trophies Bill is looking at. "You really seem into this sport stuff." He said.

"Yeah I think so." Bill admitted. "Got any pointers I can share with the Spirit Committee?"

"Well, if I knew anything about Basketball, I'd use the element of surprise." Dipper answered.

"Of course!" Bill exclaimed.

"Spritz 'em! Bring out the kitty cat offense!" Dipper said, obviously joking. "Maybe even throw a couple spirit bombs."

"Bombs! Yeah, I've gotta go tell that to the Spirit Committee. Bye!" Bill exclaimed.

"Wait, Bill I was…joking." He groaned openly. Surely, he knew he was kidding…right? Dipper moves to chase after him when his watch alarm begins to go off, reminding him to study.

Oh well, Mabel wouldn't let Bill do anything too crazy, besides the demon Prince was right, he needed to have more faith in his sister. So, without much thought he headed towards the library to continue his studies.

Meanwhile, Bill has caught up with Mabel, the Spirit Committee was Practicing on the football field outside, leaving the gymnasium open for the basketball team to hold one final practice of their own.

At the moment the cheerleaders where practicing the Pyramid move of their routine.

Pacifica who was holding a megaphone was reassuring one of the girls. "Don't worry, Sabrina. The Spirit Boys are gonna catch you. Grow some pompoms!"

Sabrina jumps from the top of the Pyramid and flips through the air.

"Aren't they great?" Mabel asked.

"Not really." Bill retorted and then shouted. "You call that a jump?"

"Huh?" Asked the boys who were supposed to catch Sabrina, of course this distraction causes them to miss her coming and she face plants into the ground.

"What the-?" Pacifica turns to see Mabel and her eyes narrow. "Of course." She hissed as she stomped over to them. "Mabel, I thought I banned you from Cheerleading practices." She snapped.

"But this is the Spirit Committee meeting." Mabel told her. "Not Cheerleading practice."

"Well that's what we're using it for." Pacifica informed her. "Now leave."

"Hey, you can't talk to her like that!" Bill said.

Pacifica, who looks like she could care less just brushes him off. "Uh, we're kinda in the middle of something here."

"And we just want to help." Mabel said.

Pacifica rolled her eyes. "Fine you and your weirdo friend can paint banners or something with the other losers over there." She pointed to a group of two girls.

Mabel smiled when she noticed it was her two friends Candy and Grenda. "Come on Bill."

Bill growled but followed Mabel none the less.

"Hey girl, been a while." Grenda said.

"Yeah sorry." Mabel said as she picked up a paint brush to start helping on the banner. "Guys this is Bill, he's the one I told you about."

"So, you're like from another dimension?" Candy asked. She and Grenda were the only people who knew where Bill was really from besides the School staff. Sure, everyone knew Bill could do magic, but the fact that he was a demon prince was being kept on the downlow. Mostly because the word demon tended to cause mass panic when it came to the history of mankind.

"Yeah." Bill said not really paying attention.

"What's it like?" Candy asked.

"It's fine." Bill brushed her off and turned to Mabel in a huff. "I can't believe you let her treat you like that."

"Who Pacifica?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah where does she get the idea that she can talk to you like she's better?"

"Shhh." Grenda warned.

"Why?" Bill asked.

"Look Bill, you know how you're the prince?" Mabel tried to explain.

Yeah." Bill answered.

"Well Pacifica is the closest thing to royalty in this town." Candy cut in. "Her family founded Gravity Falls."

"Which means they own all the stocks and most of the property." Mabel added.

"In short she's rich and cool." Grenda said. "And we're not."

"Oh, come on your plenty cool." Bill said to Mabel.

"Pacifica likes order." Mabel explained. "We just don't fit in with her standards"

"It doesn't matter." Candy assured her. "We can have fun at the game all the same."

"You're coming right?" Grenda asked them hopefully.

"Oh, we'll be there!" Bill said darkly. "And we'll blow Pacifica away with spirit bombs." He vowed.

"Now you're talking." Mabel exclaimed. "Now pick up a brush and get to work." She ordered.

"Actually, you ladies continue without me." Bill said mischievously. "I'm going to get some…supplies."

"Okay I think you can find some stuff in the art room down the hall." Mabel suggested.

"Got it." Bill said sweetly, and march off, the prince was on a mission. He'd bring an offense so spectacular and intense that it would show up Pacifica and her snotty family once and for all.

* * *

**(Later That Evening…)**

It had taken Bill the rest of the school day to pull it off, but after the Basketball team hit the showers, he set to work on preparing the battle field, and he had to admit he was pretty proud of his work, and finished up shortly before students started pouring in.

Mabel walked in with her two friends from before and waved him over to the bleachers.

Bill joined them.

"So, how'd it go?" Mabel asked. "You were gone a while." She said.

"It's all taken care of." Bill assured her.

"Okay." Mabel said with a shrug.

Dipper arrives shortly after and sits down beside Bill.

"Pine Tree, I thought you were studying?" Bill said.

"Just finished." Dipper reported. "And just in time for the game."

"Nice." Bill remarked.

"So, how'd Spirit Committee go?" Dipper asked.

"Oh, we made Banners." Mabel said casually.

Dipper looked around to see Banners painted "GO TEAM." All around the gym. "So, nothing eventful happened then?" He asked confused. "Like no magic slip ups, no nothing?"

"Uh Bill?" Mabel asked.

"Nope, no slip ups." Bill assured her.

Dipper's eyes widen in alarm. "Mabel why are you asking Bill? You were with him the whole time.…. right?"

"Well yeah, but he went to get supplies." Mabel said.

"Oh." Dipper began to relax, that didn't sound so bad.

"Yep and now that the battlefield is prepped, we are guaranteed to win." Bill assured them.

"Battlefield?" Candy asked.

Dipper felt his blood run cold. "Bill what did you do."

"I just increased our odds of winning." Bill said. "I noticed the field lacked any traps or weapons, so I added a few."

"What?!" Mabel and Dipper said in disbelief.

The entire basketball court was covered in lasers, spike bombs, and pit traps. How Bill managed to set all of this up without anyone noticing was beyond their comprehension.

"Bill! The Warriors weren't actually going to kill our team!" Dipper yelled.

"Yeah, they were just gonna beat them in basketball! Which is a game!" Mabel added.

Bill's smile disappeared in realization. "Ohhhh…" He laughed. "I thought these were fight to the death games. Those were the only kind of sports we use to have in the Nightmare Realm."

Dipper face palmed. He should have known better then to let Mabel handle this. "It's fine, all we have to do is warn everyone before the game starts."

The referee blew his whistle, signaling the opening tipoff.

"Too late." Grenda said.

The basketball was tossed into the air and a GFH player caught it, but a nearby land mine blew up as Windber got into a defensive formation. The resulting explosion set off other land mines on both sides of the court, causing most people to scatter. One of the Warriors got pulled into a blue vortex thing, all while Bill looks on in worry and guilt.

"Oh, no! Everything's going according to the plan!" He said. "Why am I so good at making explosives?"

Near the Opossums basket, several large creatures, including three-eyed cat monsters rise from the floorboards.

"Let me guess: the 'kitty cat offense'?" Dipper asked.

Bill nodded. "Anything goes in Demon Gladiator Games." He explained.

"Well this isn't the Nightmare Realm!" Dipper shouted. "We have to do something!"

"We'll try getting everyone out safely." Mabel said. "Come on girls."

Candy and Grenda followed her lead as Bill and Dipper set off to disarm the rest of the traps.

Suddenly squirrel monsters burst from the ground and lunged for Dipper.

Dipper stopped it one by stepping on its tail and upper cutting it in the chin.

"Mending Heart Hurricane!" Bill shouted with a wave of his cane.

The squirrel monsters then turned back into normal squirrels.

"Wow you are getting better at this. "Dipper noted.

Meanwhile, one remaining squirrel monster grabbed Pacifica with its mouth.

"Lightning Wipe slash!" Bill shouted.

A beam of light shout out of his cane and wiped the beast hard it dropped Pacifica with a loud screech and charged.

"Nuclear Mending Heart Hurricane!" Bill yelled.

A large blast of magic surrounded the court, and any remaining monsters reverted to their previous, non-deadly forms.

Dipper noticed Pacifica and reach down to help her up.

She turned up her nose and huffed as she got to her feet. "My daddy will hear of this!" She swear. "Your weird family has done it this time!" She began to mark out of what was left of the gym. "You will be hearing from my Lawyers Pines!"

"Oh boy." Mabel said as she and the girls joined them.

"I've… really messed up," Bill realized.

"You mean, we've really messed up." Dipper said. "I should've been watching out for you, and Mabel I shouldn't have dumped my responsibilities on to you" He added.

"And I should have paid better attention." Mabel admitted.

"Let's get outta here!" A Warrior yelled, and all of the Windber players ran out of the gym.

"Hey! They just forfeited! We win!" A GFH player yelled, and the crowd cheered.

Bill cheered as well. "Woo-hoo! Huh... Why do I have this weird feeling I'm forgetting something?"

"Bill!" Dipper warned.

"It's on the tip of my tongue." Bill said thinking really hard.

Just then a large snake slithered up and grabbed Dipper, pulling him away.

"Yeah, that's it," Bill shouted. "After it!" He and the girls charge as the beast slithered off.

* * *

**-To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Gravity Falls

**Author's Notes:** Please note we had to make a small change in the story. The Great Demon War that happened 30 years ago has been moved to only 14 years ago. This change was made for the sake of plot. Sorry.

Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

**(Back with Bill…)**

It was another average Tuesday Afternoon at the Pines residence. Having just finished with school Dipper was practicing his Kickboxing in his room while Mabel and Bill watched. Well, Mabel watched, while Bill looked out of his mind with boredom.

Dipper positioned himself in front of a large punching bag which was hanging from the celling by a hook. He began with a simple boxer's shuffle as a warm up, before delivering a few jabs.

"How much longer?" Bill complained for what could have been the 100th time.

"Bill I told you I have a tournament this week." Dipper explained again.

"Why do you even waste your time with this?" Bill asked.

"Kickboxing is a respectable form of fighting that combines elements of karate and strikes that can be used for one's protection." Dipper explained as if he was quoting from a textbook. "If fact I've use it to save your butt a thousand times already."

"I mean practicing." Bill clarified for him. "Why are you practicing? Shooting Star isn't."

"That's because I don't let the little things worry me." Mabel said laughing.

"Little?" Bill asked confused.

"I'm going against my archrival this year." Dipper explained. "He always wins, but this time I'm gonna kick Gideon Gleeful's butt!" Dipper vowed, delivering a roundhouse kick this time.

"Gideon Gleeful? Isn't that the talking bear that used to rummage through my parents' garbage?" Bill asked.

"He's just this creep in town." Mabel explained. "We used to date." She admitted.

"He's only any good because his rich parents buy him fancy equipment and private lessons," Dipper yelled in frustration

"Say no more kid." Bill said, suddenly perking with interest. "I know a thing or two about rivals, trust me. I can help."

Dipper was about to voice how bad of an idea that was but…too late!

With a wave of his cane the punching bag came to life and wiggled off its hook before standing in front of Dipper at the ready.

"There you fight better when you're actually in danger." Bill reasoned.

Dipper smiled, perhaps this time Bill's magic wouldn't back fire on him. Of course, the moment the thought entered his mind was the moment he was proven wrong.

Dead wrong!

The Punching bag roared and shot out a tongue as long as a giant toad's and lifted Dipper up as if he was nothing.

"Ford!" Dipper had just enough time to scream for help before the beast began to sling him around like a rag doll.

"What in the blazes is…?" Ford stopped in the door way in disbelief, Stan was right behind him.

"Holly Moses Ford do something!" Stan demanded.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say this is your doing." Ford gave Bill a cross look before pulling out and aiming an energy weapon of some kind at the beast.

"Right cause it's always me." Bill argued.

"It is always you!" Ford yelled back lowering the gun.

"Aahhhh guys." Dipper pleaded only to scream as his arm hits the wall...HARD

"YEAAOOWWW!"

Ford aims once more and fires.

The punching bag drops Dipper before turning back to normal, but the damage is already done.

"Owe." Dipper yelps as he tries to move his arm.

"Dipper are you okay?" Mabel asked.

"I…I think It's broken." Dipper admitted.

* * *

**(Sometime later…)**

The trip to the Hospital wasn't a fun one and Bill receive a several hours long lecture from Ford the whole way there. A lecture that continued when they arrived, and carried on threw Dipper's arm casting and all the way home. Now Dipper was resting in Bill's bed with a broken arm. Mabel sat beside him trying to convince him it wasn't that bad.

Dipper wasn't buying it.

"Ugh, this is a nightmare! If I can't fight Gideon, he'll say I wussed out, and he'll never let me live it down!" Dipper groaned.

"Might as well give it a rest." Mabel said. "There's no way you're fighting this week. Unless…" She looked to Bill and Smiled. "You could just fix his arm!" She said.

"Oh no!" Dipper said, holding his cast arm close to his chest. "You've done enough."

"You know... That sort of spell is not really in my comfort zone," Bill admitted.

"There must be something you can do." Mabel insisted.

Bill didn't blame her, he felt kind of horrible that things got do out of hand. He looked thoughtful for a moment and then his eyes lit up. "Well, I could look up a bone-healing spell in the magic instruction book That my father sent me after Sixer gave me the wand!" Bill said, pulling out said book from under his bed and searching through it.

"What, this whole time you had a magic instruction book?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, the Kings of the Nightmare Realm have been using this book for centuries. When they mastered a spell, they wrote it down in here," Bill explained. "But It's a complete disorganized mess, though. It's gonna take me for-eeee-ver to find-" Bill said, before noticing a spell on the page currently opened. "Oh, here it is!"

"Really?" Dipper perked up.

"Hm, it's in an ancient language." Mabel pointed out looking over his shoulder.

Bill raised his cane. "Releasio Demonius Infestica!"

The spell curled around Dipper's cast.

"Ah! Ah! I can feel it working! My fingers are tingling!" Dipper said. He was actually relieved, for a moment there he thought Bill was about to make things worse. Just then the cast gave way to a large blueish teal tentacle type thing replacing his arm, to which Dipper screamed in shock and fear.

"Bill… what did you do?" Mabel said.

"Oh, don't worry, Dipper! There must be a spell in here that can change it back," Bill said, frantically searching the spell book.

"We'll fix it, Dipper!" Mabel said, joining Bill.

Suddenly, Dipper's monster arm knocked the spell book out the window.

"This is a disaster!" Dipper screamed.

"Mason, is everything alright up there?" Ford's voice came from down stairs.

Dipper was about to reveal that everything was in fact not okay, but Bill stopped him.

"Please Pine Tree don't tell him." He begged. "I can't take another lecture, he's worse than my father!"

"Wow that's pretty bad." Mabel noted.

"Dipper?" Stan cut in.

Dipper sighed "Everything's fine." He lied. "I'm just bumbed about this weekend."

"Don't sweat kiddo you'll get him next time." Stan assured him.

"Bill are you staying out of trouble?" Ford cut in.

"Yes." Bill groaned, rolling his eyes. "You see what I mean? Just give me some time I'll fix this."

Dipper doubted it, but nodded his agreement anyway. "Fine."

* * *

**(The Next Morning…)**

Ford and Stan had set off into the woods for a chance at capturing a picture of the allusive Moth man, a creature that locals had reported seeing standing under street lights.

"We will probably be gone the rest of the week." Ford was explaining to Mabel who looked very tiered. "We were going to wait until after Dipper's tournament but now…well."

"It's okay Grunkle Ford." Mabel said pouring herself some Mabel Juice. "We'll stay home with Dipper you two could use a break right Bill?"

"What? Bill asked, looking even worse than Mabel. "Yeah whatever." He said with a big yawn.

"Alright you kids be safe and go to school." Stan added.

"Like he'd know if we did." Bill half joked.

"Oh, I'll know buddy." Stan swore, his eyes narrowing as he and Ford began to walk out the door. "I know everything that goes on in this place." He then looked to Mabel. "Sweetie you really need to stop partying at night and get some sleep. You look awful."

Mabel forced a smile, "We'll be fine." She assured them before closing the door. "Well at least we won't have to worry about hiding Dipper from them." She said.

"Yeah like that was possible." Dipper said coming down the stairs.

Bill yawned, "Morning, Dipper, morning, monster arm. Me and Mabel were up all night, but we haven't found a way to reverse the spell."

Mabel nodded in agreement. "But we'll keep looking." She vowed. "In the mean time we have to go to school."

Dipper's monster arm then grabbed Bill's orange juice and poured it on Dipper's head.

"Super."

* * *

**(Later…)**

Later at school they decided to meet Wendy at the cafeteria for breakfast. They had already eaten at home so mostly it was just to hangout.

"Hey, kid. I got a joke for you!" A guy named Lars was confronting a smaller kid named Francis. "What's the most important meal of the day?"

Lars slapped Francis's lunch tray out of his hand.

"It's breakfast!"

Francis chuckled nervously. "That's a good one, Lars."

He then tried to pick his tray back up, but Lars shoved his face in it.

Dipper's monster arm then punched Lars.

"Hey, who did that?" Lars asked.

Dipper pointed to his monster arm. "Uhhh…" He wasn't sure why it happened, but for some reason his arm had moved on its own.

"Nobody hits Lars-"

The monster arm hit Lars several more times before he ran away crying. Then the arm picked up Francis and cleaned him off.

"I, sir, am in your debt," Francis said.

Several students then crowded the monster arm.

"You're a hero!" Grenda said.

"Can I check out that arm?" Wendy said.

"Uhhh sure." Dipper said extending it out to her.

"So cool." Wendy said petting it.

"I want it to be my boyfriend!" Tambry admitted giving it a high five.

"Hey!" Robby exclaimed.

Dipper grinned at all the attention his monster arm was giving him. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all.

The rest of the day had been just as amazing for Dipper, how you might ask? Well all his life Dipper was never popular, or cool, or a chick magnet. But today he was all those things and more.

"Dipper want to be my science partner?" a girl asked.

"Sit with us at lunch Dipper please!" BillFan13 begged.

And Dipper was loving it, honestly he never wanted the day to end, but soon it did and the three of them were back at the Shack. Once again they were looking through the spell book when...

"Ah-ha! We found it!" Mabel yelled.

"A reverse tentacle spell… I think," Bill added.

Dipper gives his sister a worried look.

"Maybe try it on something first, Bill," She suggested.

"Way ahead of you," Bill said pulling out a potted plant.

"Returnio Armius Normalritecus!"

Bill's spell made the plant catch fire.

"Yeah I'm gonna go upstairs." Dipper said, before running for dear life. After all, a monster arm was better than no arm at all!

"No, I can do this, I know it!" Bill exclaimed pulling out another potted plant.

"Returnius Armius Normalrinny!"

This attempt only succeeded in making the plant explode. Both Mabel and Bill groaned.

For the next two nights Bill tried to get the spell just right, making it three straight nights spent trying to fix Dipper's monster arm. Every morning they would drag themselves to school and struggle to get through the day, all the while Dipper was getting more and more confident with his new arm.

"Returnio… Armius… Normalrino…" Bill said, very tiredly.

Bill's spell actually worked that time, turning the plant into a normal-looking human hand.

"Bill… you did it!" Mabel said. The hand plant gave a thumbs up in response.

"Dipper!" Bill yelled, racing up the stairs with Mabel hot on his heels with the pot in tow.

In Dipper's room, he was doing one-handed pushups with his monster arm. "673... 674... 675…"

"He did it, he did it, HE DID IT!" Mabel yelled excitedly.

"Hey, I think this monster arm might actually help me take out Gideon!" Dipper said. As he smashed the punching bag straight through the wall with one hit.

"Wait, you're gonna fight with that?" Bill asked confused. Pine Tree didn't seem like his old self. In fact if he didn't know better he would say he was being down right demonic.

"Yeah, that seems a bit unfair," Mabel added.

"Shooting Star is right Pine Tree." Bill insisted. "Now hold still so I can fix you." He said holding up his cane.

"Ohhhh, funny how you never have a problem using your magic when it benefits you, but as soon as it gives me an advantage, you want to take it away!" Dipper said, a bit angry and jealous.

"Dipper, I think that arm's a bad influence on you." Bill admitted.

"And I think, you should go," Dipper said, pushing them out.

"What? Fine! But I don't-" Bill tried to say, but Dipper slammed the door shut.

Dipper sits down on his bed with a huff. "Huh! Man, what do they know?" He asked no one in particular.

The monster arm suddenly comes alive and sprouts a mouth. "Don't listen to them. They're just jealous."

"Wha...?! You can talk?!" Dipper asked. He knew he should be a bit more afraid of the fact that his arm now had a mouth full of jagged teeth and was drooling all over the place, but the arm's voice seemed to hypnotize him.

"You don't need them anymore I can give you everything you ever dreamed of." The arm vowed.

"Really?" Dipper asked. "How?"

"First, we're gonna destroy that little punk Gideon." The Arm told him.

"Yeah..." Dipper agreed.

"Then we're gonna get Wendy to like you."

"Yeah!"

"And then we're gonna slaughter all humans and feast on their bowels!"

"YEAH! Wait, what?" Dipper asked.

"I mean, uh, w-win the tournament!" Monster Arm said quickly.

"Yeah!" Dipper agreed.

Back down stairs Bill is beyond fed up. "What are we supposed to do now?" He exclaimed.

"Stan and Ford are going to kill us." Mabel admitted.

"That's not what I'm worried about Shooting Star." Bill revealed. "Dipper would never act like that."

Mabel knew he was right. "Look we know where he's going." She insisted. "The tournament is today at the Mall." She revealed. "Maybe we can fix his arm there."

"Okay..." Bill agreed as they took their leave. Once there they made their way through the crowd, eventually sitting next to Grenda and Candy.

"Are you okay, guys?" Candy asked.

"You two look terrible." Grenda added.

Mabel and Bill yawned at the same time.

"We've been up for nights trying to fix his monster arm, then he gets mad." Bill explained.

"Now we've got to come here and watch him and make sure he doesn't kill anybody, you know?" Mabel added.

The Kickboxing Coach appeared and said, "Allow me to introduce our first competitor, Gideon Gleeful!"

Gideon was seen at one end of the room, flanked by two butlers. He pushed them out of the way, then took off his cape, revealing that he had been standing on a footstool.

"That's Gideon?" Bill said, surprised. "That kid can't be any more than eight years old!"

"We love you, son!" Someone yelled in the crowd.

"Why thank you." Gideon said cheerfully to two individuals that Bill assumed was his parents.

"You dated him?" Bill asked.

"He's deceivingly charming." Mabel said defensively.

"And his opponent, Dipper Pines," the announced.

Dipper appeared on the other side of the room everyone gasped at the sight of his monster arm.

"Hey, wait! He's got a monster arm! That's not fair!" Gideon complained.

"Yeah, pretty cool, right?" the coach replied not seeing the big deal.

"Okay Bill you should do it now before this gets out of hand." Mabel said, but heard snoring, she turned to see Bill fast asleep. "Oh boy."

Meanwhile the fight began, and Dipper's monster arm coiled around Gideon's neck and tossed him across the room into a trophy shelf, which collapsed and fell with Gideon on it.

"Point, Pines," the coach announced nonchalantly.

"Where are your private lessons now, Gideon? Huh?" Dipper taunted.

Dipper's monster arm picked up Gideon, and started talking, "He's beaten. Now finish him!"

Dipper just stood there confused.

"This is what you've always wanted. Destroy him! Eat his bowels!"

"Not my bowels! I love my bowels!" Gideon said, afraid of what the monster arm would do.

"Listen, I just wanted to win the tournament so he wouldn't make fun of me!" Dipper told the monster arm.

"If you're too weak to finish him, I'll do it myself!" the monster arm said, then tore off Gideon's shirt.

"Bill was right about you! You are a bad influence!" Dipper said.

"And you are pathetic," the monster arm stated, then threw Gideon across the room again, this time into a punching bag, which swung back into Gideon's face.

"Point, Pines," the coach announced again.

Just then the monster arm attacked Dipper.

"Bill?! You can change it back now!" Dipper called out. He looked to Bill hopefully only to see him fast asleep with Mabel and her friends desperately trying to wake him. "Oh boy."

"Bill!" Grenda and Candy yelled.

"You gotta wake up!" Mabel shouted.

Dipper's monster arm kept hitting Dipper against the ceiling, then slapped Dipper with his other arm.

"Stop hitting yourself. Stop hitting yourself." He taunted.

"Hey! Wake up!" Grenda hollered.

"Here try this!" Mabel said, handling Grenda a soda.

"Oh, thank you so much," Grenda said, sipping the soda.

"No! On him!" Candy advised

"Oh." Grenda exclaimed realizing what she meant.

Bill was suddenly awoken by someone splashing a drink on his face, and what sounded like Candy yelling at him. "Did you just spill coke in my hair?" He asked, his eyes going black.

"Bill!" Dipper yelled.

Bill turned to see Dipper being swung around by the monster hair. "Finally come to your senses hu?" He asked. "Bout time." He added then looked back at Grenda. "We will discuss this later." He vowed.

"It was Mabel's idea." Grenda shouted fearfully.

"Traitor!" Mabel yelled.

Bill ignored them and aimed his cane at the monster arm. "Returnio Armius Normalrino!"

The monster arm dodged Bill's spell, and it hit a punching bag. Which then turned into a hand version of itself.

"Returnio Armius Normalrino!"

The next attempt ended up hitting a dumbbell, which also tuned into a hand.

Bill kept firing the spell repeatedly, but the monster arm kept dodging the blasts turning more objects around them into hands.

"Ugh! He's too wiggly!" Bill complained as the monster arm grabbed onto the rafters above them.

Dipper noticed all the objects on the floor that were now hands and took his chance. He grabbed the arm and pushed up against the celling, forcing it to let go. They fell and the hands wrapped around the monster arm, trapping it.

"Now!" Dipper called out.

"Returnio Armius Normalrino!" Bill exclaimed actually hitting the monster arm this time, which began shrinking.

"You'll never get rid of me! I'm part of you! You can treat the symptoms, but you'll never cure the virus!" the monster arm yelled, before disappearing and returning to Dipper's normal arm.

"Dipper, are you okay?" Bill asked as he, Mabel and their friends ran up to him.

"Ugh… Hey, my arm! My beautiful arm! It's back to normal!" he replied.

Just then a snapping sound was heard.

"...And totally broken."

"Still?" Bill asked. "Come on!"

"Broken arm? Hah! Well, it looks like I win!" Gideon said. However, brass knuckles fell out of his sleeves, and one of the arms held it up to the coach.

"Brass knuckles? Seriously?" The coach yelled.

"Brass? Pfft, they're gold." Gideon corrected him.

"You boys have brought shame and dishonor to this great and noble sport. 'Tis a sad day for strip mall kickboxing everywhere," the coach said, disappointed.

At that, Gideon and his parents walked out.

"Bill, Mabel, I'm sorry. I should've listened to you," Dipper said.

"I know," Bill said.

"We forgive you," Mabel added elbowing Bill in the stomach.

"Hey, uh, when the monster arm said he was a part of me, that's nothing to worry about, right?" Dipper asked.

"Uh, probably not?" Bill said, still a bit nervous.

"Yeah, I wouldn't worry about it," Mabel added sounding a bit more carefree.

Dipper gulped, he wanted to believe them, but something felt…different.

"Let's get out of here." Bill ordered. "I need some more sleep, and a shower." He added glaring at Mabel.

"Not my fault you wouldn't wake up." Mabel said as they began their walk home from yet another glorious adventure.

* * *

**-To Be Continued**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

**(Back with Bill…)**

"Run, guys! Run!" Mabel yelled.

Mabel, Bill, and Dipper were attempting to escape Tad and his monster army. Bill fired off some fireball blasts to buy them more time, as they eventually made it to Ford's underground tree bunker deep in the woods.

"Okay all terror aside." Bill said. "Where are we?"

"It's an underground bunker." Dipper said offhandedly as he looked for a weapon. Unfortunately all he managed to find was lab equipment and some tools that Ford and his partner Fiddleford left down there when they were doing repairs.

"No dip Sherlock." Bill retorted. "I mean, why is it here?"

"Oh Great Uncle Ford created it for the impending Dooms Day." Mabel answered. "You know when the monsters of Gravity Falls come out of hiding and take over."

"Or if a certain demon family decides to erase all mankind from existence." Dipper added.

"Seriously?" Bill exclaimed. "The nerve of some people!"

"Can we focus here?" Dipper instructed looking around. "It's going to take a while for them to get in here, so we should use this time to prepare." He placed his hand to his chin thoughtfully "We're gonna need to build some armor," Dipper said. "Now where does Ford keep his blowtorch?"

"Dipper…" Bill tried to get his attention.

"What I'd like to get is how they knew where we were." Mabel said.

Bill bit his lip nervously.

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked as he took a welder's mask off of one of the shelves and placed it on. He stops as he noticed the blowtorch. "There it is." Dipper closed the welder's mask over his face and activated the blowtorch. Meanwhile Mabel began handing him objects which he started welding together into armor.

"Think about it bro." Mabel insisted. "Tad just happened to be in the woods and came across us while we were trying to catch some beard cubs. Doesn't that sound fishy?"

Dipper paused, he had thought that was weird. Ford had sent the three out in the woods to collect some hair samples from some beard cubs. These were creatures that looked like living beards. Ford wanted to see if their hair had any similarities to actual human hair. Ford often sent them on solo task such as these to help them home in on their skill. He would always say it was good practice for when he and Mabel finally took over the family business. And the only reason Tad could be out there was for them, but how did he know exactly where to find them, or that they were in the woods in the first place?

Dipper noticed Bill's nervous look and gave him a stern one of his own. "Bill is there something you would like to share?"

"Umm, this may be all my fault," Bill replied.

"Wait, what? What did you-" Mabel began, before screaming as an arm punched through the ground above them. Three-Eyed Potato Baby started peeking inside the hole. Bill used a spell to punch it in the peering eye.

As the creature retrieved Dipper decided to get to the point. "What. Did. You. Do?" He demanded.

Bill sighed. "Look, do you remember when you and Mabel were having that really bad day?"

"Ugh. Don't remind me." Mabel added. "Actually Dipper had it worse, admittedly."

* * *

_**(A Few Days Ago…)**_

_It was early morning and Dipper had missed the bus and was running to try and catch up with it. Bill opened a window and waved at Dipper._

_"Look at you, jogging to school. In the zone!" Bill said. Of course he was teasing._

_"I'm trying to catch the bus!" Dipper panted._

_"Well maybe if you woke up early enough." Mabel said from the window beside Bill's._

_"Someone turned off my alarm!" Dipper screamed._

_Bill laughed. "Oops is that what the button does? Silly me, human phones are just so different from mirror phones."_

_"Bill!" Dipper screamed._

_The bus suddenly stopped, and Dipper ran right into the bus's "stop" sign._

_"Who punched my bus? Who does that? Bus never did nothing' to you," the driver said._

_The door then closed trapping Dipper's sleeve, and the bus started moving again, taking Dipper with it. When the bus hit a speed bump, Dipper's shirt ripped right open, and he was tossed right into some trash cans. He got up, now with a black eye._

_The bus came to a stop beside him and Mabel raced off to help him. "Dipper!" She exclaimed digging into her bag. "Here I brought an extra shirt!" She handed it to her brother, who imminently put it on without even bothering to look at what was on it. A moment later he wished he had as some jerk on a bike noticed Dipper - or specifically, his shirt which showed his sister kissing a boxer on the cheek with the caption "Mabel Kissed a Boxer at Boxingkon 2012"._

_"Woah… Heh ha, ha, ha, ha! You kissed a _boxer_!" he laughed._

_Dipper then grabbed a nearby newspaper and decided to wear it like a shirt, covering his actual shirt, out of embarrassment._

_The guy continued laughing then stopped suddenly and rode off._

_"Mabel! Couldn't you have picked a different shirt?" Dipper complained as Bill joined them._

_He winced as he _noticed_ Dipper's condition. "You okay Pine Tree?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, before he noticed a nearby flier on the wall._

_"Ugh, you gotta be kidding me. School picture day?" Dipper groaned._

_A girl with a camera walked by, and said "Smile!" and snapped a picture of Dipper._

_"Ugh, I wanna go home," Dipper groaned louder._

_"Hey, maybe the rest of the day will be better," Mabel said, trying to cheer him up._

_"Well, well, well!" Mabel suddenly froze as Gideon walked up to them._

_"Not today, Gideon," Dipper said._

_"Yeah, Dipper's had enough of a bad day already. Leave him alone!" Mabel added._

_"Actually." Gideon blushed. "I was hoping to speak you with." He said hopefully._

_"Oh." Mabel was shocked, she and Gideon hadn't spoken directly since they had broken up last year._

_"I was hoping you could give me the honor of having you as my date for the dance this Friday." Gideon said hopefully._

_Mabel suddenly looks like a deer staring in the headlights. "Uh I would love to…"_

_"Great I'll see you after school so we can discuss our matching outfits!"_

_Mabel was too stunned to say anything, meanwhile Dipper suddenly smiles._

_"The dance?" He asked out loud. "I almost forgot about it." He admitted. Maybe Mabel was right, maybe his day was looking up._

_"Like anyone would go with a dork like you." Gideon teased._

_"Gideon for the last time I said leave me alone!" Dipper screamed stomping his feet - right onto Wendy's skateboard._

_"Ooh-ho-ho-hooo!" Gideon taunted._

_"Dipper… You broke my skateboard," Wendy said disappointed._

_"Wendy, I-" Dipper started._

_"Its fine, dude," Wendy interrupted. "I'll just live with it."_

_She then tried to roll off with just half of her skateboard._

_"I think my work here is done," Gideon said. "See you after the final bell." He added to Mabel before running off._

_"Well, that was a great start for today," Bill said sarcastically._

_Dipper and Mabel bother shared an agonizing groan._

* * *

**(Back To Present Events….)**

"Okay so we had a bad day." Dipper said as he put a skull head into a vice. "But what does that have to do with right now?"

"I'm getting to that," Bill replied, and Dipper started to saw the head off.

A monster broke through the celling once more, and began to reach around, trying to grab one of them. Dipper freed the skull head from the vice and put it within the monster's reach. It grabbed the head, breaking it off leaving just the base.

"Thank you!" Dipper called out, then shoved the vice into the hole, blocking it.

"Anyways." Bill continued. "That's when Mabel met Oskar," Bill continued.

"Oh right. Crazy keytar dude," Dipper said and then shuddered.

* * *

_**(Two Days Before…)**_

_All around the school, yelling and screaming could be heard as a horrible keytar melody was heard playing. Everybody rushed to protect themselves from the audible torture._

_Well, everybody except Mabel, who was in a trance. She pulled Dipper's noise-canceling headset off which was blaring 8-bit video game music. He had been trying to study and with all the racket he needed something louder to drown it out._

_"Mabel!" He exclaimed._

_"Who is that fresh of breath air?" Mabel asked pointing to a kid who was jamming on his keytar as he sat on his car._

_"Oh, that guy. He's Oskar Greyson." Dipper said." "Remember he's the kid who dropped out last year and now lives in his car"_

_"That's him?!" Mabel exclaimed "No way!"_

_"I'd keep my distance. That guy has a record," Dipper replied._

_"Sounds like my kind of guy." Bill joked._

_"Oooh, a record!" Mabel said, infatuated, and ran towards him._

_"Not that kind of record, Mabel!" Dipper yelled, but Mabel ignored him._

_Mabel was almost to Oskar when Gideon cut her off._

_"Mabel, my little marshmallow why didn't you meet me after school yesterday?" He asked._

_Mabel panic and blurted out. "Because I already have a date." She said franticly. As she saw Oskar was getting in his car to leave._

_"Oh…" Gideon looks stunned._

_"I tried to tell you." Mabel lied._

_"Well I guess I got a little ahead of my…" Gideon began._

_Mabel pushed him aside as Oskar started his car. "Yeah that's nice." She pulled out a sticky note with her number on it and gave it to_ _Oskar. "Call me!" She screamed loudly over his blaring radio._

_Oskar nodded and drove away._

* * *

**(Back To Present Events….)**

Mabel sighed. "I guess I'm just not cool enough for a guy with a record," She said sadly.

"Are you kidding? You're the coolest girl I know," Bill assured her. "Anyway Mabel eventually got over the fact that Oskar was never going to call. But Pine Tree you were really bummed out. So I tried everything to cheer you up!" he explained.

* * *

_**(Two Days Ago… Again!)**_

_After what happened with Wendy, Dipper had decided to hide in his room forever! Bill of course was feeling bad about everything. He couldn't help but feel that his little alarm clock joke caused this in one way or another. So while wearing a large fake mustache he started juggling a few of the laser puppies._

_"Huh? Huh? Huuuh?" He asked Dipper hopefully._

_Dipper's expression remained unchanged._

_Bill dropped the puppies and decided to gather reinforcements._

_Next he had Mabel hold a class of water and then using his wand he made it suspend in midair, splitting the large droplets into multiple pieces and made them change into random colors, even freezing a few of them._

_"Look Pine Tree I've been practicing." He said. "Just like you taught me."_

_Dipper was not impressed at all, but Mabel applauded like crazy._

_Seeing that Dipper still wasn't phase Bill decided to use more drastic measures._

_He pulled a fish out of his top hat._ _"Ta-da!" He yelled._

_The fish then swallowed Bill's head, and Mabel rushed to try and free him, before Bill tripped and fell, allowing the fish to swallow him whole. Finally Mabel's hands slipped in the process, launching her into the wall._

_This made Dipper laugh hysterically, and Mabel and Bill joined him in laughter._

_"I'm in a fish!" Bill said, still laughing._

_After that Dipper decided to face his mistake and apologies to Wendy. His hope was that she would forgive him and go to the dance with him._ So a_fter school, he saw her by her locker._

_'_This is it.' _Dipper thought. '_Your chance to show Wendy how you really feel._' He walked over and noticed her new board. "Hey you got a new board." He told her in surprise._

_"Yeah I've been wanting this one for a while." Wendy admitted. "But my dad wouldn't get it because mine was perfectly fine." She revealed. "Now thanks to you I finally got it."_

_Dipper smiled. "That's great!" This was it, in a series of unforeseen events breaking her board turned out to be a good thing! Which meant…! "So Wendy I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance together?"_

_"The dance?" Wendy asked._

_"As friends!" Dipper added fearfully._

_"Oh dude sorry I'd like to." She admitted. "But I already have a date."_

_"Oh?" Dipper asked._

_"Yeah, Mikey from fifth period asked me." Wendy added, but Dipper was no longer listening._

* * *

**(Back To Present Events….)**

"After that none of my normal methods could cheer you up." Bill went on. "I had only one idea left…"

"So, you brought these monsters here to cheer me up?" Dipper asked.

"Aw that's so sweet." Mabel said.

"Are you kidding?" Dipper argued. "There's were at least 15 hundred things you could've done besides that!"

"Well, I didn't expect so many to show up," Bill explained, before putting a bucket as a helmet on Mabel's head. "But don't worry! This armor you're making will definitely hold them off!"

Suddenly the ground above them is ripped right off, and several monsters grabbed Bill, Mabel, and Dipper, causing said "armor" which was really just a bunch of things laying around the bunker - to fall off in the process.

"Give it up, Bill! You're outmatched!" Tad yelled as the monsters placed them before him.

"Tad, what's with all these new monsters?" Bill asked.

"What? These are all the same monsters I always bring!" Tad replied.

"Well, I don't recognize any of these guys," Mabel said.

"I've never seen this dude in my life," Dipper added pointing to Man Arm.

"You mean you've never met Man Arm?" Tad asked. Man Arm, a fish like creature turned and waved his humanlike right arm, and said, "Hey."

"Surely, you know Spike Balls," Tad continued.

Spike Balls approached Dipper and he took one of the spikes and shook hands using it. Spike Balls greeted Dipper, "Hi, I'm Spike Balls. I'm usually in the back."

"Now that you all know each other... Get the wand!" Tad yelled.

The monsters attacked and the three charged into battle, with Bill leading off with a Fire Fist Punch right to the two headed monster's chest. Mabel followed up a drop kick to Man Arm who Dipper finished off with a round house kick in the gut.

Bill then raised her wand, "Honeybee Tornado Storm!"

Bees began swarmed Tad's army, some of them stinging the monsters. A nearby flower monster seemed to _really_ enjoy it though…

"You were right, Bill! I'm totally cheered up!" Dipper said, as he delivered several jabs to a chicken monster.

Bill smiled. "Then my work here is done." He declared firing off a Narwhal Blasted at Tad.

"Wait you called me here to cheer up a stupid human?" Tad exclaimed. "I thought you wanted to end this once and for all?"

"Oh I do." Bill said.

Suddenly Mabel's phone rung,

"_Space unicorn! Soaring through the stars! Delivering the rainbows..._"

"Ugh! What is that horrible ringtone?" Tad asked.

Dipper, who was in a headlock from Man Arm, replied, "Mabel answer your phone!" he always hated that annoying ringtone.

Mabel pulled out her phone and gasped. "It's Oskar!"

"Well, answer it!" Bill said.

"Oh, right, right!" Mabel said. "She answered. "Hi."

"Sup." Oskar said. "Sorry I took so long, been trying to break the record of longest song jammed" He explained.

"Oh." Mabel said.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well I know you don't go to our school anymore, but would you go to the fall dance with me?"

"Sure." Oskar answered. "See you there."

"Kay." Mabel said trying to keep her excitement in.

"So…" Oskar trialed off. "Cool."

"Yeah." Mabel giggled. "Call you later."

"Awesome." Oskar answered and hung up.

Mabel screamed. "I have a date!"

"Good for you!" Bill laughed as he dodged a blow from Tad.

"Like it matters." Tad yelled, gasping for breath. "You're end starts now!" He shouted.

Suddenly Dipper's phone rings as well.

"Seriously does this battle mean nothing to you?" Tad offhandly commented as Dipper answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dip it's me." Came Wendy's voice.

"Hi." Dipper mumbled.

"Who is it?" Bill asked.

"It's Wendy!" Dipper whispered happily.

Bill smiled evilly. "Well what are the odds?"

"So this is really embarrassing." Wendy went on. "But do you remember Mikey from fifth period?"

"Yeah." Dipper answered.

"Well he totally flaked on me." Wendy exclaimed. "And now I don't have a date and all my friends are going!"

"Oh." Dipper wasn't sure what to answer that.

"Yeah Tambry and Robbie are going and Bill is going with Janna." Wendy explained. "Even Lee and Nate have decided to come out at the dance."

"Awe good for them." Dipper said and then froze looking at Bill. "You're going with JANNA!"

"She's cool." Bill said delivering another spell.

"She's creepy." Dipper yelled.

"Exactly." Bill grinned.

"Anyway I was hoping I could go with you." Wendy continued.

"Hoping?" Dipper asked.

"It's okay if you're already…" Wendy began.

"No I'm not!" Dipper yelled.

"Smooth." Bill joked as he dodged another blow from Tad.

Dipper glared at Bill before took a deep breath. "I mean I would love to go with you." he said.

"Cool, later dude!"

Wendy hung up.

Dipper sighed.

"So how did it go?" Bill asked slyly.

"Perfectly." Dipper answered, then added. "What did you do to Mikey?"

"I'll never tell." Bill cackled evilly.

Suddenly a monster threw a tree towards them.

Dipper screamed, but Bill managed to stop it in time with a wave of his cane.

"HEY! We are talking here! YOU MONSTERS ARE SO RUDE!" Bill yelled.

"**SYRUP TSUNAMI SHOCKWAVE!**"

Bill's spell covered the area with syrup, pancakes, and waffles leaving his enemies in such a sticky mess that they couldn't move.

"Well now that that's over." Mabel said. "Let's go shopping."

Dipper looked at his watch and shrugged. "Sure we got time."

"So exactly what are human dances like anyway?" Bill asked.

"Hey I'm not finish with you yet!" Tad yelled trying to break free.

"You guys hear something?" Bill asked giving Tad a sneer.

"Nope." Mabel and Dipper said together before the three started their journey back to civilization.

* * *

_**-To Be Continued**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

**Author's Notes: **I know it's been a while, but here we are with another chapter!

Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

After the fiasco that was yesterday, Mabel, Bill and Dipper were busy trying to decide what to wear to the school dance. Actually, Dipper had chosen an outfit when they had visited the mall the night before. Mabel, and Bill however, had chosen several possible outfits and just couldn't decide which one they like more.

Janna had come over to help Bill decide, since she was his date and all; he wanted her opinion.

Mabel thought it was sweet that Bill cared about her input, while Dipper knew that the obsessive demon just wanted to make sure their outfits were coordinated. He wasn't even sure when Bill had met Janna, much less when he had decided he liked her. But with her weird and creepy personality he could see why.

Janna had of course invited Wendy along, and well having his crush this close to him was making him a little nervous.

Mabel would have loved to invite her friends Candy and Grenda, but sadly they were away. The girls were in the band, and the basketball team was going to the semi-finals thanks to the Warriors forfeiting the last game. The Band always played during sporting events. So Mabel was constantly texting the two for their opinion on several outfits.

"Does everything have to be yellow?" Janna complained as she held up a button down shirt.

The five friends had moved to the living room to have more space.

"It's gold!" Bill corrected her.

"I like this one." Janna said abandoning the shirt for a picture of Dipper from one of the shelves. It was the classic baby in the bathtub photo that Stan always hung up when girls were over, just to embarrass him.

"Janna!" Dipper yelled trying to snatch it from her.

"So, you and Janna hu?" Wendy asked as they watched.

"Yeah she's cool." Bill said and then whispered. "But I think she had a thing for Pine Tree."

"I could have sworn I got rid of this." Dipper screamed finally getting the picture from her.

"I made copies." Bill said with a sneer.

Dipper goes to throw the picture at him, only to stop as Bill's personal mirror phone begins to ring.

"It's my father!" He exclaimed as he pulled out the phone and looked at it.

"What did you do?" Dipper asked knowingly.

"Nothing." Bill claimed, and then smiled. "Yet."

"Well answer it!" Dipper insisted.

"Yellow?" Bill answered.

"William I have told you time and time again it's Hello not Yellow!" Hannibal lectured.

Bill rolled his eyes. "I'm kind of in the middle of something here."

Bill's father's tone suddenly changes. "Oh good so you remembered then?"

"Remembered?" Bill asked.

"Your mother's present William, for our anniversary you promised me you would get it." Hannibal insisted in a low whisper.

"Oh that thing." Bill laughed unevenly. "Oh yeah I totally remember that…"

Hannibal sighs in relief. "Thank the elder gods." He whispered. "I don't think I could manage a repeat of last year."

Bill shivered as he the unwanted memory started to surface, he pushed it away. "Relax father I got this in the bag." Bill assured him, even though he was freaking out deep inside.

"When will it be ready?"

"Uh give me 3 hour." Bill tells him looking around desperately.

"Three?" Hannibal sounds urgent again. "What am I supposed to do with three hours?"

Bill groaned openly. "Wine her, dine her, seriously I am beginning to wonder how you convinced her to marry you in the first place."

"I was younger then." Hannibal reasoned. "Less to worry about, more time to focus on your mother."

Bill sighed feeling slightly guilty now. He knew being king was no small task, and he had agreed to help his father make this anniversary their best one yet. "Just make her feel special, I'll have the gift ready soon."

"Very well." Hannibal sighs.

Bill hangs up grumbling to himself.

"Everything ok?" Mabel asked

Bill ignored her, throwing himself on the couch in despair. "I can't believe I forgot." He whined.

"Bill what's wrong?" Wendy asked as the girls paraded around him, looking concerned.

"Yeah you can tell us." Janna assured him.

Dipper however took an entirely different approach, he knew the demon prince long enough to know that he wasn't the innocent victim he was making himself out to be. "What did you do?" He asked.

"I told my dad I'd get mother's anniversary gift for him." Bill admitted, his face buried in the cushion.

"Why can't he do it?" Dipper asked bluntly.

Bill sat up hastily. "Because he's a busy man, and the last time he got so busy he forgot to pick her up something." He explained.

"And you're freaking out over that?" Dipper scoffed. "I am sure a sophisticated woman like your mother wouldn't let a missing gift ruin a special day."

Mabel gives her brother a look of pure indifference. "Dipper women take an anniversary very seriously."

"Yeah dude." Wendy agreed. "If you forget a gift it's basically stating that you forgot the day all together."

"Exactly!" Bill agreed. "And last year…" He stopped shivering at the memory. "Let's just say things did not go so well last year."

"Then go to the store and get her something." Dipper insisted. He still doesn't get why Bill is so overwhelmed.

"Mother is impossible to shop for." Bill whined. "And no store on Earth will have anything she likes."

"Then why don't we go to her favorite store?" Mabel suggested.

Bill's whole face lit up; what Mabel said had gave him an idea. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that sooner? We can go to Quest Buy."

"Quest Buy?" Dipper and the girl's asked.

Without giving a response, Bill uses his scissors to open a portal and pulled his friends in after him.

"Welcome to Quest Buy!" he exclaimed.

The human teens gasped in unison.

Quest Buy was _beyond huge!_

It had to be the biggest Mall that Mabel had ever seen in her life! Her eyes are wider than usual, and as she looks around in wonder they continue to get impossibly wider. "It's like a shopping wonderland." She gasped. "Let's never leave!"

"Whoa…" Dipper said.

"_Attention, Quest Buy shoppers. We have a red ticket special - 25% off of all things that murder,_" someone said on the PA.

Janna was now wide eyed with wonder. "Did you hear that?" She asked. "They sell murder items!"

"On purpose?" Wendy said.

Dipper looked around the store, taking in the sights when he notices a familiar item. "Gnome repellent?" He asked picking up the can. "Hey this is the same brand Grunkle Stan used to keep the gnomes away from Mabel."

"You wear Gnome repellent?" Bill asked her as he gave her a weird look. "What's that about?"

Mabel shook her. "Don't go there." She warned.

Dipper placed the can down and looked at the next item on the shelf. "Extra-strength ghost heads, wolfsbane? How do you find anything in this place?" He asked.

"It only looks messy." Bill assured him. "Legend says that the founders of Quest Buy had an ancient cryptic system of symbols they used to organize the store. Some have gone mad trying to decipher it!" He explained.

"Well hopefully we can find your mom something in time." Mabel said.

"Luckily, I myself know my way around here pretty well myself, if I do say so myself" Bill smiled mischievously.

"Do you ever think that maybe you think of yourself a little too much?" Dipper challenged.

Bill thought for a moment. "Nope!" He answered with a laugh and then grabbing a cart he declared. "This way!"

At that, they all ran off towards one end of the massive store.

After a short while, they encountered some type of sphinx blocking the way.

"Halt! Those who wish to pass my lair, answer my riddles if you dare! I do not breathe-" it began.

"A leg," Bill said, impatiently.

"-But I run-"

"I'm telling you, it's a leg," Bill interrupted.

"-And jump-"

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Bill screamed. "IT IS A LEG!"

"...Wait, how could you possibly know that?" the sphinx asked.

"I'm a Cipher you twit!" Bill growled. "Now open up!"

The sphinx lets them proceed through a passage under her chest.

"Thank you!" Mabel called out as the friends ran through.

"Okay, should be right through here!" Bill said, however…

"Gnome repellent? Extra-strength ghost heads? We're right back where we started! How is this even possible?" Dipper said, confused.

"Let's see. We made a right turn, then another right turn, then another right turn, then another right turn. Ugh! This makes no sense!" Mabel said.

Dipper however sees the issue. "You led us in a complete circle Bill." He looks around frantically then. "And Janna and Wendy are missing!" He realized. "This is great, just great!"

"I don't get it." Bill is also perplexed. "Mother's favorite section of the store should be right here."

"Maybe we could try to make sense of the store guide." Dipper said as they moved forward once more. "I mean you said it yourself, you are a Cipher."

Before he could answer, Bill's cart bumped into another, its owner was the last person he wanted to see.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Quest Buy really does have everything a demon could want!" Tad said.

His sudden stop forced his monsters to run into each other abruptly behind him.

"Tad!" Bill said, as Dipper and Mabel prepared to fight.

"Hand over the wand, or there's going to be a big cleanup on aisle…" Tad paused, and then asked, "Uh, what aisle is this?"

A nearby sloth employee replied in a monotone voice, "Sorry, that's not my department," and then walked away.

"The service here is terrible." Dipper pointed out.

"I know right?" Tad said forgetting their squabble for the moment. "Who in their right mind would hire a bunch of sloths…?" He stops remembering himself. "Never mind that attack!" He ordered his minions.

The minions move to attack but freeze as Bill raises his cane.

"Giant Severed heads of Doom!" Bill attempted to launch a spell, only for his cane to sputter out some blue smoke. "Now what's wrong with this thing?" He asked himself, shaking it madly about. "I swear I was better off with how I was before."

"Well if you would practice real spells and stop making them up maybe it would work!" Dipper yelled.

"Don't just stand there you idiots get him!" Tad called out, as the teens backed into a pile of boxes.

Dipper turned to see the boxes and instantly has an idea. "Big Boy Diaper Blast!" He called out as he threw one of the boxes at Tad's minions. Bill and Mabel do the same.

"Do I really sound that lame when I call out spells." Bill asked.

"Not as lame as Dipper performing a fake spell when he knows real magic." Mabel pointed out.

"Magic doesn't solve problems!" Dipper screamed. "Just look at all the problems it's given us!" He added, throwing another one at Tad, knocking him back.

The teens take the chance and make a run for a different section of the store, Bill gasped. "Oh, no! This doesn't look familiar at all!"

"You know what? We tried this your way. Now we're gonna try this the organized way," Dipper said looking at a nearby store directory, with an indicator that read "You Might Be Here".

"I'm telling you it's hopeless." Bill reasoned. "Not even my father can figure this place out."

"Just tell me what we're looking for?"

"Mother loves to collect glass figurines of her favorite supernatural creatures." Bill answered. "If we are lucky they'll be one of the Elder dragon."

Dipper nodded as he continue to study the guide. "Hmm... I think I got it. That elevator will take them right to the glass figurines department! Come on!" Dipper said, leading the way.

"What about Wendy and Janna?" Mabel cried as she and Bill followed.

"Well catch them on the way." Dipper advised as they reached the elevator.

They rushed in and rode it up.

Meanwhile, Tad and his monsters were forced to use the other elevator, having seen that the teens had closed the doors just in time to escape him.

"Hold the door there, folks!" a large slug monster called, trying to get into the elevator before it closed.

Tad, thoroughly disgusted, mashed the door close button, muttering, "Oh, close, close, close, close!"

The door started to close at Tad's request, but the slug monster caught the door, forced it back open, said, "Thank you!" in a friendly manner, and squished into the elevator, pressing them against the back wall. The door closed again, causing slime to seep out.

As the teens went up the elevator, a sign was visible reading "Glass Figurines", and Bill sighs in relief. "Thank the Elder Gods."

"Told you I'd get us there," Dipper said.

Suddenly the power went out.

"We stopped," Bill said.

Luckily they stopped just below another floor, and Bill pried open the doors, and climbed up hitting his head on a "Not in Service" sign in the process. Dipper and Mabel climbed out after him when another sloth employee addressed them. "Sorry, folks, this elevator's no longer in service. Welcome to the booby trap department."

"Oof," Dipper muttered.

"Please step carefully-" The sloth employee ended up caught in a large mouse trap contraption, causing the twins to gasp in fear and worry.

"Don't help me up! I get worker's comp for this!" the sloth said.

"Dipper, guys over here!" Janna yelled.

Dipper turns to see Janna trying to set a bear trap as big as the Shack's living room.

"Now that's what I call a trap." Bill approved as they raced over.

"Dude where did you guys go?" Wendy asked coming up from behind Janna.

"In a circle." Dipper said with annoyance. "You?"

"Oh Janna used the guide to find the murder weapons." Wendy answered. "I got this cool Ax." She added holding it up.

Dipper suddenly felt the urge to strangle Bill. "I thought people go mad trying to figure it out."

Bill laughed. "Are you implying that Janna is sane?"

Janna gasped. "Dipper I'm offended."

Just then, the other elevator opened, and the large slug squeezed out. "See you later, guys! ...Uh, guys?"

Tad and his monsters who were stuck to the back of the large slug, pulled themselves free.

Tad fixed his skull hat and called out, "Get them!"

The monster's charge.

"Who are they?" Wendy asked.

"Explain later." Dipper rasped as they all began to run. "Run now!"

Tad's minions followed running over anything and anyone in their way.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," the sloth employee said as Tad's monsters ran over him.

Running down a corridor, Bill suddenly stopped us. "Blades of doom!" he called out, just as swinging axes appeared and they all dodged them; Some of Tad's Monsters were not so lucky.

"Massacre darts!" Bill shouted out another warning.

"I wonder if those are part of the discount." Janna asked.

Dodging the tranquilizer darts were actually easy thanks to Bill's warning. One of Tad's other monsters got hit with several darts, causing him to pass out.

"A hallway with walls that smash together periodically!" Bill screamed.

"How do you know this?" Wendy asked.

"My buddies and I used to use this place for our crew ionizations." Bill yelled over the sound of crashing walls as they ran through. "But after one too many near death injuries Father banned me from this part of the store." The walls ahead of them smashed together, before they retracted again. Big Chicken ended up getting squished by another set of walls behind them.

"We made it!" Dipper said as we finally arrived at the Glass Figurines department.

Hundreds, perhaps _thousands_ of different glass figurines lined the shelves; it would probably take days to search through them all and find the elder dragon.

"We don't have much time!" Bill noticed his watched showed that two and a half hours had already past.

"Janna and Dipper know how to find stuff." Mabel pointed out.

Dipper nodded. "We'll figure this out, you three hold off the monsters."

"Right!" Bill charged cane at the ready, hoping this time it worked, while Mabel pulled out her grappling hook.

Wendy held up her knew ax. "Guess I'm breaking this in early!" She screamed

Mabel climbed a shelf and knocked it down over Bericorn, jumping off it as it went down and landing on its rear, before landing on another. The giraffe monster head-butted the shelf, causing her to fly into a higher shelf where a sloth employee was sitting and watching TV.

"You're not gonna tell my boss about this, are you?" he asked.

"As long as we don't have to clean this up." Mabel bargained.

"Agreed." The sloth said, returning his gaze to the TV. "Not my department anyway."

Meanwhile, Big Chicken a porky looking monster teamed up against Wendy, who swung her ax at them. They fell back in order to dodge the blade falling into an old-looking lady shopper who stopped abruptly.

"Well, well, well. It looks like Mama's having pork chops and Chicken for supper," she said as she picked them up, placed him into her cart, and walked away.

Back to Dipper, who picked up a glass figurine of a dragon "Fire dragon of Mt. Lure" He groaned. "How many legendary dragons are there anyway?"

"4,786!" Bill yelled as Lobster Claws charged for him, he smiled as Dipper groaned even louder before adding. "Now let's try this again." He said before pointing his cane. "Giant Severed heads of Doom!"

Wendy, and Mabel got out of the way as a swarm of giant baby heads went straight for the clawed monster, sending him crashing into a shelf causing several things to fall off, including a box labeled "Beak n' Trim", a tool box, and a mace. The mace knocked the monster out completely.

Just then, Bill yelled, "Dipper, How's it going?"

"Nota." Dipper reported. "Would be easier if Janna would help!"

"I'm looking." Janna said as she watched Dipper do all the work.

Dipper rolled his eyes and stopped as he caught a glance of his target.

The elder dragon stood at the very top shelf, the last one in stock. "I found it!" Dipper cried reaching for it.

Suddenly a hand grabbed it first.

"Oh no I saw it first." Dipper said snatching the figurine from the small girl who had grabbed it.

"Dipper!" Mabel shouted as the girl began to cry.

"No I worked too hard for this!" Dipper said turning a deaf ear to her cries.

"Pine Tree I am so proud of you right now." Bill praised.

"Yeah great." Dipper said dashing up to him. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah… Fantastic Exit Beam!" He shouted. The blast of magic propelled them the other direction, away from Tad and towards the exit. Picking up Mabel, Janna, and Wendy as they passed them.

"You gonna pay for the Figurine?" a sloth employee said.

"Nah, put it on my uncle's tab. He kind of owes us," Bill replied.

"You realize we can just walk, right?" Dipper said.

"Sure, but this is way cooler." Bill reasoned.

"Best day at the Mall ever." Mabel exclaimed.

"We are never coming back here." Dipper decreed.

The girls groaned in disapproval.

"I can't believe that stupid brat and his friends bested me again!" Tad said disappointed.

"So you're the one paying for this mess?" the sloth asked Tad.

Sure enough, almost half the store was in shambles, which was impressive given the store's massive size.

Tad chuckled nervously, "Ummm, I must have dropped my wallet in the fight…"

The sloth growled and began to pounce on Tad and what was left of his minions, saliva dripping from their mouths.

Meanwhile the teens emerged from a dimensional portal back into Living room of the Shack just as Hannibal walked in.

Bill smiles as the portal disappears before he can see it.

"I trust you found something worth wrapping." Hannibal stated.

"Relax I have the perfect gift." Bill held up the Elder dragon.

"My word how did you ever find it?" Hannibal exclaimed.

"It wasn't easy." Dipper said, doing his best to give nothing away.

"Thank you William." Hannibal takes the dragon happily. "Your mother will be so surprised."

Bill can't help the smile that forms on his face, it is not often he and his father get along.

"Well I must be off." Hannibal says in a rush. "Before your mother notices my absence." He waves as he leaves. "Good bye Children, Mason make sure William stays out of trouble."

Dipper nodded not even bothering to correct the man about using his real name.

Bill rolled his eyes, it would appear the touching moment between them was over.

The girls waved goodbye as Hannibal left through the door, once it was closed behind him, the teens fell to the floor in unison.

"I just want to die." Dipper says.

The others groan in agreement.

Suddenly Stan and Ford come rushing in, shouting can be heard from behind them as they forced the door close.

Dipper sits up. "How'd it go?" Their uncles had been gone since the monster arm incident and were way over due on their return.

"We ran into a little trouble." Stan admitted.

"I told you not to touch the gold!" Ford screamed.

The teens each armed themselves as the door begins to bend from the power of whatever was trying to get in.

"Ready?" Ford asked as he reached for the door.

Everyone nodded.

Ford twisted the door open, and Dipper had only seconds to recognize the monstrous leprechaun growling with jagged teeth.

Stan had stolen his gold one too many times, and now he was out for blood.

The teens and the Stans raised their weapons and charged!

* * *

**_-To Be Continued_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

**Author's Notes: **Been a while, but here we are with another chapter! Hope you enjoy.

Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

**(Back with Bill)**

The leprechaun had taken many things during his assault on the Shack…

This included all his stolen gold, one of Mabel's hair brushes (For some reason!), Stan's gold knuckles, a pair of Ford's glasses, One of Dipper's shoes, a fist full of Bill's hair and Finally the TV. The enraged creature had picked it up and threw at Stan when he had first burst through the door. Of course, Dipper pointed out that the intruder had left the TV broken on the floor. However, Stan insisted that since it was broken beyond repair it was as if it was stolen.

"So, a gnome stole a lock of your hair?" Luisa asked inquisitively. She was currently on Bill's mirror phone in his room. She had made a habit of calling at least once a week to see how he was doing. A habit that Bill found tiresome at times, mostly because he had nothing to share. Okay, scratch that he had plenty to share, but it all involved him going to other dimensions which he wasn't supposed to be doing. Because of this he would either have to tell the story without giving that away, or simply say nothing happened at all.

He usually chose the latter.

"No mother it was a leprechaun and it took a fistful of my hair!" He exclaimed. He lifted his hat revealing the smallest of bald spots. Okay the hat wasn't his, it was Dipper's pine tree hat one which he had stolen after the tragedy of losing his hair.

"Oh, you are exaggerating as always." His mother insisted. "It's barely noticeable."

"Is too!" Bill whined.

"Well why don't you use a hair growing spell?" Luisa asked. "Axolotl should have taught you that by now. You are reading the spell book aren't you?"

Bill bit his lip, no he had in fact not looked at it, not since the whole monster arm incident.

"William if you do not go to him ready to learn he will stay hidden in that book forever." His mother lectured.

"I'm fine." He insisted.

"You need to learn real spells, and not just rely on ones you make up on a fly." Luisa went on. "I swear one of these days one of them won't work and you'll find yourself in real trouble."

Bill grimaced, the exact thing happened during their trip to Quest Buy, he had been wondering why his cane had suddenly stopped working. "I promise mom I will study soon; time management is still on the fritz." He explained.

"Oh alright." She sighed. "I'm afraid we'll have to cut this short I have a nobility retreat that I will be hosting later. Very few are aware of the serious matter, so I'll be give an all-day lecture explaining the proper throne posture. Slouched shoulders are an epidemic among nobility these days…You are practicing your throne posture aren't you?"

Before Bill can answer she dives into a long winded lecture on that. Honestly, he tuned her out after a while. "So, this is what it's like to be bored to death…" he muttered.

"William! Are those dimensional scissors?" His mother shouted as she noticed them.

Bill swiped them up from his desk at once!

"Uh… No, no, of course not! Just normal Earth scissors, see?" he tried to explain.

"Good, because you know you are not to leave Earth," Luisa said to him sternly.

Bill nervously laughed, "I would never think of it!"

"Glad to hear!" Luisa began but then her watch went off. "I'm sorry, I must cut you off short; I have lecture things to do! Your father sends his love."

Bill forced a smile. "Goodbye mother." He half laughed; she always said goodbye several times before she actually hung up.

"Love you." She stated and hung up.

Bill sighed in relief only to jump as Mabel comes bursting through the room with Candy, Grenda, Janna, Wendy and finally Dipper in tow.

"Are you ready!" She exclaimed.

"Ready?" Bill asked.

"For Friendship Day." Mabel looks deflated for a moment.

Dipper cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "Mabel why don't you go first?" He insisted.

"Yea." Bill agreed taking his lead. "Mines so good it has to be last."

Mabel squealed and started pulling out presents.

"When did she tell me?" Bill whispered to Dipper as the boy inched closer to him.

"Yesterday, while you were complaining about your hair." Dipper informed him.

"Oh man." Bill groaned.

"Just say mine is from both of us and it will be fine." Dipper assured him.

Bill grimaced, he didn't want his new friends to think he didn't care enough to get something for them, especially since Mabel seemed so amped up.

Mabel handed the last gift to Bill.

He opened the box to a brand new top hat.

"I got it for your hair." She explained.

Okay now he was really kicking himself, the hat was so classy, and totally him! Mabel had really put a lot of thought into his gift. Apparently she had did so for everyone, Candy was given a new sweater that read Class Prez in big green letters, Janna got Bat earrings, Grenda had gotten posters from a boy Band called Several Times, Wendy got a new Lumber jack hat, and Dipper opened his box to a brand new science calculator.

"This is exactly what I need!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Me too!" Bill said dramatically as he took Dipper's hat off forcing it Back on the Teen's head. "Yours is giving me terrible hat hair!" He places the top hat on happily. "Perfect!"

"My turn!" Grenda exclaimed. She passed out her gift.

Bill accepted his and many other's as the friends each took turns exchanging gifts, he was getting more and more nervous as it got closer to Dipper's turn.

Dipper went last, seeing is how Bill said he was going last and they planned to share their gift.

"Happy Friendship Day you guys!" Dipper said, giving them each a box.

Everyone accepted them and opened them.

"Wow, Dipper. More… fanny packs," Candy said, slightly disappointed, as she held out red a green fanny pack.

"Okay, I know you guys are non-believers, but these are way cooler than last year's," Dipper explained, pulling up his shirt to show a teal fanny pack identical to Candy's. He opened his and continued, "They have everything you need, like a dilemma whistle, non-drowsy antihistamine, and a space blanket made for two!"

Bill winced; Dipper gave them the same thing last year? He couldn't share this gift with him now! Not when he bragged that his was so amazing.

"Oh, yes! You know how much we love to travel and see the sights!" Grenda said.

"Oh, Dip. You put so much thought into this." Mabel said holding up her pink one that was covered in sparkles. "Gifts are such a great way to show how much you really care about someone. "

"Yeah dude, thanks!" Wendy put her's on which had a plaid pattern.

Grenda's was red, while Jenna's was Black. Bill's was gold, and he had to admit it did look cool enough to allow himself to be seen wearing it in public, but still…

Dipper could see Bill getting fidgety finally the demon shouted, "ANNNND I'M GIVING YOU A TRIP TO NIGHTMARE REALM!"

"WE'RE GOING TO NIGHTMARE REALM?!" Everyone shouted back at once. They couldn't believe what was happening!

"Bill…" Dipper gave him a warning look, but stopped as he saw his pleading look.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Mabel said. Indeed, it would be a great opportunity to learn more about the Realm THAT Bill called home. Dipper had always wanted to see it, from what he read it sounded so unique and Bizarre, but he also knew it was full of danger!

"And we can use our new fanny packs!" Dipper insisted, at least with those they'd have some sort of a chance at survival if something went wrong.

"We Can go now, right?" Grenda asked Bill.

"Right now?" Candy added.

"I want to go right now!" Mabel agreed.

"Of….Course!" Bill said using his scissors to open a portal. "Welcome to The Nightmare Realm!" Bill said as they stepped through.

"A place of life, liberty, and potential death around every corner!" Dipper added.

The Girls rapidly took pictures with

"Is this where you grew up?" Candy asked.

"No, I live waaaayyyy up there," he replied, directing their attention to the top of Cipher Castle.

The castle was huge. It was built into the side of some sort of jagged rock formation. The towers went up at least 100 stories. The domes at the top resembled onions or Christmas ornaments and each one had flags waving on the top of each dome.

"Ooohhhhh! Let's go there!" Candy says, clearly impressed with the view.

"Oh, you don't want to go there." Bill told her. "That boring royalty stuff is nothing like the real Nightmare Realm." He gestured to the dark ominous space around them. Of course, said place wasn't exactly the definition of "clean" or "sanitary" quite the opposite, actually. While the houses surrounding Cipher Castle looked pretty sturdy, the streets looked horrendous (by Earth standards, anyway). Piles of what Dipper hoped was dirt were scattered across the area, and several goats-pig hybrids bleated in a corral nearby. It was like a picture out of medieval times. Also, many buildings were in shambles. While others looked recently rebuilt.

"Oh, look! An open air market!" Mabel called out.

"Get your hydra trail apples!" one merchant shouted.

"Half-off shrunken goblin heads!" Said another.

"Want pickled giant's toe? It's good!" Came another.

Dipper honestly almost lost his lunch on that one.

As They continued exploring the village, Bill suddenly gasped, as his worst nightmare came not view.

His mother was in the market place!

He pulled Dipper into a pen full of goats.

"Bill, what the-" Dipper began.

"My mother is here," Bill said nervously.

"What the heck would she be doing here?"

"I don't know!" Bill exclaimed in a low whisper, "She's supposed to be at some dumb lecture? Not that it matters If she sees me, I am dead!" Bill said.

"Breathe…" Dipper tried to get Bill calmed down. "Just tell them the fanny packs are from all of us, and we can go home!"

"No can do, Pine Tree. They are actually enjoying my gift! I don't wanna ruin this for them!" Bill said.

"Then we better move on before she catches sight of us!" Dipper insisted, he knew Bill would refuse to see things his way. So, like always Dipper was on damage control. The two met back up with the girls and Bill wasted no time redirecting the tour.

"Okay, next, I wanna show you… oh! Our natural beauty!" Bill directed their view towards a dark, thick forest with a sign that read-

"Forest of Certain Death!?" Dipper yelled nervously.

"Oh, that's just an old name used to scare kids." Bill explained.

"Sounds thrilling" Grenda said.

"We love nature!" Candy added.

"Death sounds cool." Janna agreed.

"Yeah live a little man." Wendy encouraged him.

Mabel gave Dipper a look.

Dipper forced a smile if Mabel found out this Friend's Day tour wasn't plan it would make her think Bill could care less; which would no doubt hurt her. So, he lead the way into the forest forcing a look of excitement on his face. Part of him was bummed that he wouldn't get to enjoy the sights because he'd be too busy trying to keep out of the Queen's sight.

Surprisingly though as scary as the forest was, it's creepiness was strangely beautiful. And soon he was lost in the tour.

"So, it's really kind of important to keep moving. There's a bleeding willow tree…" Bill explained.

"Ooh!" They all exclaimed.

A caterpillar type monster slithered past them, and Dipper pulled out a note book drawing everything he saw. His great uncle Ford had a journal full of several supernatural creatures that would help him identify them later.

"...Here's a carnivore blossom…" Bill went on moving the group along.

Then a swarm of odd-looking but rather large bees flew by. Dipper ducked, but Mabel couldn't help but be intrigued.

"Hmm… I wonder if there's some kind of size altering crystal in these woods, like, at home," She thought out loud.

"Are you guys seeing any of this?" Dipper asked, in a bit of a panic. Giant bees with stingers the size of his arm was cause for concern.

"See it? Can't take our eyes off it!" Grenda said.

"Best Friendship Day ever! Best Friendship Day ever! Best Friendship Day ever!" Mabel, Grenda, and Candy chanted as they went ahead with Bill.

Dipper stopped in front of Janna and Wendy as a giant Venus flytrap blocked their path. "Oh, yeah, nice try, path!" Dipper said, taking out gum from his fanny pack and threw it onto it.

It closed up and began chewing the gum, allowing safe passage around it.

"Dipper that was awesome." Wendy Praised.

"Wicked." Janna admitted.

"I gotta admit, that was a smart idea for a gift." Mabel was saying as they caught up with the others.

"Well, I just wanted it to be special." Bill insisted, as they took a few seconds to admire some flowers nearby.

"Oh, wow. These flowers are lovely," Candy said.

"Guys Bill said we shouldn't stay still too long." Dipper began to lecture.

"Why not?" Mabel asked.

Bill began to speak but then the flowers rose from the ground, revealing a group of monsters with the flowers as heads. "That's why!" He screamed.

The group ran for the hill, Dipper frantically searched his fanny pack, as they went, before pulling out his whistle and blowing loudly.

The flower monsters screeched and retreated.

Bill looked at his fanny pack with new admiration. "Maybe this is the best gift."

"Told you." Dipper joked.

"...These tracks are fresh," someone called out from nearby.

Everyone looks over to see Luisa examining on the ground, accompanied by Manfred and another servant.

"Oh, shoot! she's onto us!" Bill said nervously and hid behind a fallen tree.

Dipper pulled the girls over with him.

"Bill you knew your mom was tracking us!" Mabel screeched.

"I hoped we had lost her at the market place!" Bill reasoned.

"We gotta go. It's not safe here!" Dipper hissed. "This is getting too risky! Let's get back to Earth."

"But my gift." Bill whined

"Its okay." Mabel assured him. "Even if we didn't get to see everything, it was still an awesome gift."

"Yeah man." Wendy assured him.

Bill checked the area, and after determining the coast was clear, "Okay, that concludes the tour. Hope you've enjoyed-"

"Guys where's Grenda and Candy?" Mabel asked suddenly.

Everyone looked around but Grenda and Candy were nowhere to be found.

" Candy Grenda?" Bill called out quietly.

"Where did they go?" Dipper asked.

"Hey, look, footprints…" Mabel pointed out.

"I can track them." Wendy said, taking the lead.

The footprints lead to some sort of skull shaped rock formation that formed itself into an underground cave.

"Look, it's their stuff!" Dipper pointed out. Grenda's and Candy's clothes and fanny packs were strewn around. "...But where are they?"

A small breeze blew about, and Bill went to investigate, holding his cane which he used as a flashlight, into a small hole. "In that Cave I think."

"Umm… Bill? That's not a…" Dipper panicked.

Another breeze, and then it sucked Mabel's hair in too, revealing that this was no ordinary Cave. Bill shined his cane light on the face of the hydra, which woke up, revealed more of its heads as it stood up, and roared at them.

They all screamed in terror.

And yet they had no choice but to hold their ground, no doubt this thing had ate their friends! They had to save them!

Bill shoved Dipper out of the way as the hydra charged, and one of its heads ate Janna.

"Star! Vengeance!" Bill yelled with a battle cry and the blast from his Cane blew one of the heads of the Hydra up.

"Cool." Janna said, as she stepped out.

Dipper pulled her to safety as Bill continued his charge..

"Super Mutated Shark Slam!" Bill fired a spell, knocking back the hydra with a giant mishappen shark.

Another of the hydra's heads approached from the opposite end, only to be quickly dispatched by another spell.

However, one of its heads started a flamethrower attack, forcing the group against the cave wall.

Dipper called out, "Quick, Pull out your blankets !" Everyone pulled out the space blanket from the fanny packs, and proceeded to hide under it as the hydra fired another flamethrower attack.

"Ugh, that hydra is a legit threat, but this will buy us some time. Say, Dip, you got anything else in that thing?" Mabel asked.

"Well, I pretty much used up everything when I was schoolin' the Forest of Certain Death. Well, everything except for this miniature book of knots," Dipper explained, holding a book of knots about the size of an SD card.

"Heh, heh, so cute," Bill commented.

"Hope that comes with in a larger size, cause that would- wait, did you say 'knots'?" Wendy questioned, getting an idea. Bill realized what it was and smiled.

"Yeah, why?" Dipper asked, but as soon as he did, he got the memo. He began running in one direction, Bill in another, while Mabel ran underneath the hydra, calling out things like "Bet ya' can't catch me!

"Hey, over here!" Wendy yelled.

"No here!" Janna argued.

The hydra heads chased them in all different directions, as the teens played a fun little game of cat and mouse; the idea was to get the hydra heads tangled up with each other like a bunch of A/V cords. Eventually the hydra couldn't stretch its heads out very far, and the knot was completed, causing the hydra to choke and pass out.

Bill began cheering at our victory, but another triumphant cry could be heard, causing everyone to freeze. Luisa was seen on a nearby cliff, She was wear steel battle, boots, and holding what appeared to be a spear over her head like a warrior. She jumped down, but before she could do anything to the hydra, she noticed the kids.

"William?" She asked.

"Our friends are inside that thing!" Dipper yelled before she could say much more.

Luisa wasted no time cutting a door out of the hydra's stomach, freeing several Peasants, who cheered at their freedom. However, Grenda and Candy were not among them.

"They're not here? Quick, to the large intestine, before they're fully digested!" Dipper said, rummaging through the hydra's innards.

For a moment, Everyone all looked down, at the implications of Grenda and Candy being killed.

Bill felt awful, this was his fault. How would they tell their parents! Suddenly two people giggling nearby could be heard.

"Wait, that sounds like…"

Sure enough, Grenda and Candy were still alive, and apparently oblivious to the battle that just occurred, as they sat in a natural hot spring nearby.

"There's nothing like a steamy bath after a long day of exploration," Grenda said.

"Grenda, Candy!" Mabel cried as everyone ran up to them.

"You're alive!" Bill added.

"We changed into our bathing suits and decided to relax." Candy explained.

"Best Friends Day ever!" Grenda agreed. "You guys want to join, there's room."

"As inviting as that sounds, I need a minute." Luisa said, pulling Dipper and Bill away.

"Mason you know William is not to leave Earth! What are you doing here?"

Dipper and Bill tag teamed a stammered explanation.

"Okay, okay! Uh, but the thing is, it's not exactly my fault!" Dipper began eyeing Bill.

"It Friend's Day..." Bill explained. "They like adventure. "

Luisa gave him a look.

"It all started with the fanny packs…" Bill cried.

Suddenly Dipper realized something. "Hey! Aren't you supposed to be giving some 'boring lecture'?" He said, remembering what Bill told him.

Bill suddenly smiled. "Yeah what are you doing here!"

"Uh, yes! W-We got a little lost. The directions were, uh… magical GPS, umm… it all started with fanny packs…" She stammered out. Finally, she caved with a sigh. "There is no lecture... Being a Queen is exhausting. Every once in a while, I need to sneak away and fight monsters. It keeps me sane. And it's good for my throne posture," She explained.

Bill smiled, "So I get my wild side from you?" He asked. "Cool."

"Of course, you do." Luisa laughed. "Can you imagine your father doing this?"

They quickly shared a laugh.

"...So, are you gonna tell him you saw us?" Bill asked.

"I didn't see you and you didn't see me. But just this once," Luisa said. She hugs her son, but stops mid-way. "Wait, how did you get here?"

"Look at the time!" Bill said slyly as the he and Dipper made a run for it.

Already their friends were far ahead running like the wind.

The answer suddenly dawns on the Queen. "Those were Dimensional Scissors! William!" She charged after him.

"Think she'll catch up?" Dipper as they ran.

"No talking." Bill screamed. "Only running."

"Best Friendship Day ever!" Mabel screamed.

"If we survive this I'm strangling you." Dipper informed Bill.

"If we survive I will let you!" Bill assured him as the teens took off into the setting sun.

* * *

**_-To Be Continued_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

**Author's Notes: **Here we are again with another chapter! Hope you enjoy.

Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

**(Back with Dipper…)**

Dipper never knew what popularity was like, but as several students greeted them in the hall he had to admit this was what it must be like.

"There they are!" A student exclaimed.

"Hey, Bill!" another greeted them.

"Awe my adoring fans." Bill sighed only half joking. "If only my parents had kicked me out years ago, then I could have been worshiped by you all sooner."

"Bill." Dipper growled at him, "They are people not your worshipers."

"Like you're one to talk." Bill snickered. "You've been loving the attention."

Okay, so maybe being friends with the most popular kid in school had its perks. Sure, Bill was annoying and trying at times, but he had to admit things had finally started looking up. He was taking his dream girl to the dance! Sure, it was just fall formal, but if all went well just maybe he'd get to take her to homecoming or even PROM!

"Hey there, Dipper, you guys looking forward to the dance?!" Janna asked as she joined them.

"Yeah I can't wait." Dipper admitted.

"Me either." Candy admitted. "I have never been to a dance before."

"Why not?" Bill asked.

"Because no one ever asked us to go before." Grenda stated.

"Well you can hang with us." Mabel said. "Right Bill?"

"Yeah." Bill agrees. "I just I hope you humans really like to party. Cause I'm gonna be disappointed if it's-" He stops as someone hands him a pie.

"Bill I baked this or you!" The girl exclaimed.

"Ooh, nice!" Bill said.

"Guys, I ate the pie!" a third student said as he did exactly that.

"Knew you would!" Bill said giving them high fives.

"Bill, I wallpapered my locker with pictures of you!" a girl said with a raspy voice. She was wearing a homemade headband which looked a bit like twin unicorn horns, and a t-shirt with Bill on it. Her backpack sort of looked like Bill's wand, and she had face paint on which resembled Bill's cheek marks.

"That's weird… because I wallpapered my locker with pictures of you!" Bill replied, showing her.

"Yeah!" the two high fived.

Dipper smiled as Wendy made her way over. "Hey, you excited for tonight?" He asked hopefully.

"I was." Wendy said with a sigh.

"Was?" Dipper asked noticing her mood. "What happened?"

"See for yourself." Wendy pointed to a line.

Mabel jumped in it at once. "Ooh, a line! I love lines! ...Why are we in line?"

"Only for the most important social event of the year: Pacifica Northwest's birthday party!" Sabrina replied, as she pointed up to a blimp which read "Pacifica Northwest's Birthday Party - No Losers Allowed".

"Her party is tonight?" Dipper exclaimed. "But the dance!"

"Oh, is that tonight?" Pacifica asked as he passed by, she was currently passing out invites for her party to those waiting in line. "OOPS I guess it will have to be rescheduled."

"It can't be rescheduled!" Wendy snapped. "There are other school events!"

"Yeah and didn't you already have your sweet 16 last year?" Grenda pointed out.

"I can turn 16 as many times as I want." Pacifica snapped. "Besides at least this way only cool people will be attending."

Dipper's temper soared as he realized what was going on. "You're only doing this because we got dates to the dance!"

"On no you think?" Pacifica laughed. "Seriously Wendy, you could do better."

Now it was Wendy's turn to get angry, and boy was she, she rolled up her sleeve; getting ready for a fight.

"Oh, come on guys." Bill said. "A Party and a dance are the same thing." He assured them. "We'll be together either way."

"Look I get it, you being stupid and all. You need me to say this slowly." Pacifica said. "You and your loser friends are not invited."

Bill was stunned. "You don't want me at your party?"

"Now you get it." Pacifica laughed as she handed Sabrina the last invitation.

Sabrina fainted with relief.

Pacifica flipped her hair in Bill's face and began to walk away.

"No one denies me my right to party!" Bill growled at her.

"Okay." Pacifica said slyly. "You can come…When pigs fly!" She marched off then.

"Can you believe this!?" Wendy yelled. "Our whole night is ruined!"

"No, it's not." Bill chuckled slyly.

Dipper gave him a knowing look. "Bill just forget it, besides, you heard her. We aren't invited"

Bill waved his cane, and a flying pig appeared. A sly smile slipped on his face. "We are now."

Before Dipper could talk any sense into them they all shared the same evil smile.

"Mabel call Oskar." Bill ordered. "Tell him there's a change of plans. We're about to crash ourselves a party."

* * *

**(Later That Same Day…)**

"Guys I don't know about this." Dipper admitted.

At the moment Bill, Mabel, Grenda, Candy, Janna, Oskar, Wendy, and Dipper were waiting for the Pacifica's Party Bus to pass by the Bus stop.

"She ruined our night!" Wendy growled.

"Yes, she should feel our pain." Bill agreed.

"Guys I'm all for going." Mabel said. "But we're not going to ruin her birthday…Right?"

"Ruin?" Bill laughed. "It's impossible for me to "Ruin" A party." He gave dipper his infamous wink. "I'm just going to make it more fun...for me!"

"When we get arrested I just want it to go on record that I'm totally against this." Dipper stated as Pacifica's party bus was approaching.

The party bus drove right past them, but Bill paid no mind to that, simply firing off a "Rabbit Rocket Blast" taking him and the rest of the gang onto the roof of the bus. Inside some really bad pop music could be heard.

"See they already need our help." Bill reasoned as we sneaked in through the roof's emergency escape hatch.

Pacifica gasped at our sudden appearance, while Dipper groaned in slight pain from the impact.

"What are you losers doing here?" She screamed.

"Saving this disaster of a party." Bill said. "Oskar please fix the music problem."

"On it dude." Oskar pulled out his guitar and started playing Wilson from Fallout Boy.

"See it's better already." Bill reasoned.

Pacifica simply scowled at us.

"For the record, this was not my idea," Dipper felt the need to clarify.

"I like your little hat though. It's cute." Mabel told her trying to lighten the mode.

"Why are you here?" Sabrina asked. "Pacifica is going to kill you."

"Thanks to her little party the dance was canceled." Wendy stated the obvious. "And I didn't buy this dress for nothing." She gestured to her ocean blue mermaid cut dress.

"I did you a favor." Pacifica stated. "No one would have had to see that awful thing."

Wendy looks ready to pounce, but Dipper steps in.

"I think it looks nice." He told her.

Wendy smiled.

Bill noticing Pacifica's headwear as well gasped. "Oh, sweet! A little, tiny hat. I can make those!" He zapped his head to make a small black to phat appear.

'You guys are ruining my party." Pacifica screamed.

"You ruined ours first!" Mabel pointed out.

"Please, I haven't even started to ruin it!" Bill laughed slyly.

"Again, not my idea…" Dipper backed away from that catfight just waiting to happen.

"Bill." Candy warned.

"Fine, to make it up to you I'll sing you a Birthday song." Bill said then began to sing Happy Birthday from The Arrogant Worms really badly, much to Pacifica's annoyance. "Once a year we celebrate with stupid hats and plastic plates the fact that you were able to make another trip around the sun-"

Heading to the front of the bus, Pacifica yelled at the driver. "Driver, pull over this bus at once!"

"Lady, I can't. We're in bumper-to-bumper traffic," he responded. "Some doofus got into an accident with a tractor-trailer up ahead, so you're gonna have to wait until the next exit."

"This is why I told my dad I wanted a party jet. Humph…" Pacifica whined.

"...But I can't drive a jet…" The driver told her.

"Doesn't matter." Bill assured him. "I still would have found a way on."

Pacifica returned to the crowd, stealing the spotlight from Oskar. "Okay, now, to my invited guests, who wants to watch me open my presents?"

No response.

"I'm waiting…"

Her guest cheered unenthusiastically.

"Good enough." Pacifica said as she started for the first Present in the big pile.

"Well this is officially the worst rich kid's party I have ever been to." Bill whispered to his friends.

"It is a little dry." Dipper admitted.

"Yeah I just thought with Pacifica being popular that her parties would be fun." Mabel said. "Everyone always talked about them like they were."

"Why don't we get off at the next bus stop?" Dipper offered.

"Are you kidding, these people are miserable. They need us now," Bill said.

"I hate to admit it, but he's right." Wendy said. "As much as I'd love to ruin her night our fellow students should be having fun."

The bus suddenly stopped again, and Dipper gagged, about ready to barf. He wasn't usually a sucker for motion sickness but with the constant stop and go due to the traffic jam he was starting to feel queasy. However, he pushed the thought aside. This was his chance to actually spend some time with Wendy.

"Feeling okay?" Wendy asked him.

Dipper nodded suddenly lost for words. Sure, he managed to get a date with Wendy, thanks to Bill, but the two of them had rarely had any one on one time since.

Wendy picking up on his shyness started with an ice breaker. "So hey, let's say everyone at this party gets stuck on a deserted island. Who do you think the leader would be?"

Dipper raised his brow.

"I think I would go with this lunatic," Wendy pointed at a short, sweaty, angry-looking guy.

Dipper laughed and looked at the partiers, "I'd probably go for the tall guy over there, because freaky tall people can reach coconuts?"

Wendy laughed.

"And what about me?" Bill cut in. "I'd make a great leader."

"Yeah for Armageddon…maybe." Dipper teased.

"You know what Pines, I like it, an all-out apocalypse party sounds like my kind of kingdom."

Their friends laughed.

Dipper however wonders if he's really joking.

Meanwhile Pacifica had finished opening the first present. "Ugh, it's not designer," She complained before tossing the gift, a pretty pink purse away, hitting Sabrina, one of the other cheerleaders, in the face.

"...You're welcome," she responded.

Several party guest started mumbling about her rudeness under her breath.

"This is a disaster." Janna pointed out the obvious.

"Bill do something!" Mabel insisted.

"And now my gift!" Bill exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Well?" Pacifica asked, obviously annoyed.

Bill waved his cane extremely producing a cool laser light show with text reading "Happy Birthday, Pacifica!" The crowd loved it and cheered as the words disappeared, dazzling like fireworks.

Pacifica simply swatted Bill with her hair. "That's the same as giving me nothing!" She stated.

"Okay." Bill had to admit she had a point. "I know!" He exclaimed getting a new idea. How about a Rubber Sparkle Bounce House!" Bill yelled. The interior of the party bus then changed into a bounce house. Everyone proceeded to start bouncing everywhere.

"May I have this bounce?" Dipper asked Wendy as he offered her his hand. Of course, he felt stupid the moment he said it.

Wendy laughed. "I'd love to." She said taking it.

Dipper smiled as they started bouncing around.

Everyone seemed to have a good time, all but Pacifica, who was sitting and pouting.

"Is this girl ever satisfied?" Bill growled.

"Not really." Mabel told him.

"How about a hot tub!" Bill said, still not giving up. He ran up to the roof where everyone followed. He waved his wand and a sea shell hot tub appeared.

Of course, everyone cheered, all but Pacifica, who looked angrier than ever.

"Dip get in!" Mabel said, she, candy and Grenda had jumped in moments before.

"But I didn't bring any swim trunks." Dipper felt lame for pointing it out.

Wendy grabbed him by the arm and jumped in, dragging Dipper along with her.

Dipper laughed as he came up for hair and splashed water towards her playfully.

Bill sunk into a lounge chair alongside them. "Man, it's hard work making everybody happy…" he groaned tiredly.

The Bus suddenly stops once more.

"Finally. End of the line for the stowaways. Now get off my bus!" Pacifica yelled.

The "Stowaways" looked ready to complain, but Dipper remembering that rich people have really good lawyers ushered them off.

"Come on guys we tried; Pacifica just doesn't want to have an awesome party."

"It was awesome, until you guys ruined-" Pacifica began only to scream at what awaited them outside - none other than Tad and his monsters.

"Get them!" he called.

Falling back a bit Bill prepared to fight as Tad and his army boarded the bus.

"What is going on here?!" Pacifica demanded.

"Not to worry, this sort of thing happens, kinda comes with the territory of being a magical prince," Bill assured her.

Pacifica simply scoffed and walked away.

"Three Eyed Potato Baby! Take the wheel!" Tad ordered; the monster growled in response.

"She says she wants a jet-" the driver began, before Three Eyed Potato Baby tossed him aside and sat down. He then buckled up, checked the mirrors, and swiped the driver's hat and wore it, spending extra time making sure it was straightened out.

"Will you get on with it!?" Tad yelled.

Three Eyed Potato Baby calmly put the bus into gear, and pulled out of the bus stop. Then suddenly he slammed onto the gas, pulling back onto the traffic jammed street.

"What's your game?" Bill demanded.

Tad grabbed a can of Mountain Dew and opened it. "I'm gonna bus-jack this bus!"

"We get that much." Dipper stated the obvious. He wanted to just drop kick the monsters and be done with it, but his classmates were now unwilling hostages.

Bill was thinking the same thing, of course Tad would show up and ruin his day, he should have seen this coming.

"Yeah and it's not exactly the smartest plan in the world." Mabel pointed out.

"Hey, it's a great plan! Shut up! Oh, just... just get them…" Tad ordered.

Bill and Dipper led the monsters onto the roof and began fighting them off. While Mabel and the others tried to keep things calm with their fellow passengers.

"The bus has been like hijacked by monsters dude!" Oskar exclaimed. "Wicked."

"That magic boy ruins everything." Pacifica growled.

"You should try being related to him." Tad said as he sat down beside her.

"I'd rather die." Pacifica said as a matter of fact.

Meanwhile, up on the Dipper has started tossing chairs and other pool supplies at the monsters, but they dodged most of them, causing them to hit oncoming traffic in the other lanes. Bill at least got off a couple Rainbow Blasts before kicking away the two headed monster who had Dipper cornered.

"Thanks." Dipper said before knocking away the giraffe monster, who bit the railing at the back of the bus to stay upright. However, he was now running like that on the road behind them.

Bill Narwhal Blasted Deer Beard off the edge. He climbed back up using the banners on the bus's side, only for a combined Narwhal Blast and Bullet Seed Blast to knock him further, directly into the passenger seat of a passing convertible, taking the giraffe monster with him.

Buff Frog charged at that point, hoping to catch Bill off guard, but he swiftly retaliated with a Chaos blast that knocked him into the seashell shaped hot tub which closed on top of him. Dipper also dispatched Big Chicken with and knock to the head with the cooler.

At that point, Bill noticed something at the other end of the tunnel. It appeared to be Spikeballs and another monster standing next to a dimensional portal.

"Bill, look!"

"Oh, no!"

Careful not to scrape our heads off on the tunnel ceiling, me and Bill went back inside the bus.

"Wendy! Take the wheel!"

Wendy wasted no time as she made her way up to Three Eyed Potato Baby. She gave a swift right hook, knocking him away. His head landed on the gas, making the bus travel faster, but with Mabel's help they steered the bus away from the dimensional portal, over a bridge, and onto Forward Ave, flipping the whole way.

Finally, the bus came to a stop, and surprisingly all the partygoers were unharmed as they exited the heavily damaged party bus.

Tad's monsters, however, were in a lot of pain, and the giraffe monster appeared to be in a neck brace as he caught up with the bus.

"Why did only we get hurt?" one called out.

"Oh, this is horrible! My party is ruined!" Pacifica complained.

"Oh, man, Pacifica ! Hot tub, bounce house…" a jock called out.

"A laser show and an epic fight!" another girl added.

"Best party ever!" everyone yelled.

"Just so you know, I also do quinceañeras," Bill told Pacifica, who scoffed, whipped her hair at Bill, and walked away.

"Man, Bill, that party was the jam. You know, if I ever have a party, you're gonna be my party planner," Wendy praised Bill.

Dipper smiled. "I got to admit, that party was pretty awesome."

"Yeah, but Pacifica hated it!" Bill yelled. "No one hates my parties!"

"You know we could continue our fun at the bounce lounge." Mabel suggested.

"Bounce lounge?" Candy asked.

"It's another dimension where people party morning, noon, and night." Bill exclaimed.

And just like that it dawned on them.

"Man, we should have gone there in the first place!" Oskar yelled.

The teens laughed as Bill opened up the portal with his scissors and led them in.

* * *

**_-To Be Continued_**


End file.
